Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His
by LadySword04
Summary: We all know Kenshin refers to himself as 'Sessha' even though it drives EVERYONE up a wall. Well, What happens when his friends come up with a plot to break that habit? Will it work or will he keep that annoying mannerism until the day he dies?And what ar
1. Chapter One: Morning Antics

Hiya minna-san! LadySword04 here to bug you yet again with oh sooo annoying and pointless banter. This is something that I thought of randomly while taking a short break from **Lady Arrie and The KenshinGumi**. It's was originally intended to be a one shot, though I couldn't resist the urge to break it into six or more chapters. If you want a sequel to this, or even continue with the rest of the story that is. . . Onegai let me know via review! I'm soo evil I know, cruel plot to get reviews

I promise that there is NO LOTR in this fan fic. . .Just in case the other story has scared you non LOTR peoples away! This is my second fic that I am taking on now, even though the first is nowhere near completion. I have not given up on it so don't worry. I just got this random idea last night and was up til one writing it in a journal. I have four chapters planned out, though after this one there will be a short break. I am holding further chapters hostage until I get a few reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I am just using the characters in this story. I do own the plot, but nothing else. . .tears Don't sue me either as you won't get a thing from me; I spent all of my money on a Rurouni Kenshin Bento box.

**Breaking That Sessha Habit of His**

By LadySword04

February 19, 2004

­­

**Chapter 1: Morning Antics**

It was a beautiful spring day at the Kamiya dojo. The sun was not yet beginning to rise when Kenshin began the process of waking for a few minutes, leaving the dream world behind him and returning to the waking world. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, and feeling rested he got up. His eyes then began to refocus for yet another day as he pushed the covers off of himself and rose. Dressing in his usual white hakamas and that strange magenta gi of his, Kenshin opened the shoji and walked out onto the porch.

After a moment, the sun was now beginning its ascent to its zenith from where it would once again plummet back to the earth only to begin its cycle again. The sky itself was being painted gorgeous and various shades of red, yellow, orange, pink, and purple that melted together. Further off, the sky was a deep blue with a few stars and a crescent moon still visible; clearly not wanting to give up their possession of the sky just yet. Admiring the scenery, he was brought back to reality with the knowledge that it was time to cook breakfast before the two freeloaders came and burned the entire dojo down in their attempt to make something to satisfy their unending need for sustenance. It was amazing the amount of food they consumed in one day. . .one would think they had a hole in one appendage or another that they put it all in!

"It's going to be another beautiful day today, de gozaru yo." Kenshin remarked upon shifting his gaze up to the sky. Though, I have to admit seeing those colors in the sky again still manage to bring back the visions that plague me in my dreams as well as during the day. he sighed But, even though THAT color is in the sky, the yellow and orange now remind me of Kaoru's favorite kimono."

It was then that his rurouni side chimed 'You need to get cooking before everyone gets up. Kaoru will want to eat soon after she wakes, and you know those two freeloaders will be up soon. And, you definitely don't want to make the two of them wait, which will prompt them to make something themselves considering they will most certainly try. Remember the last time you slept in and they happened to try and almost burned the entire dojo down? That was only last week and Miss Kaoru still is mad about it.'

FLASHBACK

Earlier that week, Kenshin had overslept. It wasn't that he needed the extra time as he went to bed early, nor was it because he was ill. He had instead spent the night thinking about a certain raven haired girl that we know all too well. Kenshin had also been waging a mental war with himself about a new flood of emotions he had begun to feel while around the girl, and was desperately trying to sort through them. After hours of mental debating with his alter egos, he finally succumbed to the gentle lull of sleep.

He woke up shortly after the sun had risen, and the sky turned into a clear blue. Then he heard even more of the clanging of only Kami knew what that had awoken him from his slumber in the first place. Exiting his room after hurriedly dressing, he saw and then heard Sano and Yahiko running around screaming something that in fact sounded a lot like the word "FIRE," which in fact it was. They were running around trying to draw water from the well and running back to the kitchen only to return and do the whole thing all over again.

It was then that Kenshin noted that smoke was coming from the kitchen, and he swiftly ran to go help them out. In no time at all, the fire was put out, but there was a definite need for repairs; part of the wall and the entire counter a bit over two feet on either of the stove was charred. Kenshin sighed

"What happened in here you two?" he asked.

The reply was a timid "We were trying to make breakfast for everyone when that Baka Tori-no-atama over there caught his shirt on fire. He threw it in the pot, and when it failed to stop burning, he accidentally knocked it over and the flames went everywhere. Don't ask me how he did it, but he did!" Yahiko remarked

"It's not all my fault Yahiko-CHAN" Sano said emphasizing the CHAN part.

"Stop it with the LITTLE Thing!" Yahiko screamed before promptly jumping on Sano's head to chew on his hair.

END FLASHBACK

Kenshin now stood and shook his head at the memory. 'That's the LAST time those two come ANYWHERE near the kitchen.' He thought.

"Oh! That's right! I have work to do, and I better get to it now!"  With that last statement, Kenshin turned towards the kitchen to start making miso soup and rice balls for everyone.

As soon as everything was prepared, he went to wake Kaoru and Yahiko up. After they had all settled down and began to eat, the usual insults ensued between the two. . .er. . .it was more of a one sided battle this morning as Yahiko was doing the insulting while Kaoru just played with her soup and poked at her rice ball. She looked almost if not depressed, barely eating anything, and then promptly excused herself from the table after she became tired of hearing Yahiko's incessant rambling and stream of insults.

'Hehehe. It's all going according to my plan!' Kaoru thought with a smirk on her face and a small snicker while retiring to her room to wait for a reaction from one of the two, hopefully Kenshin.

As soon as Kaoru left without a word, Yahiko looked worriedly over at Kenshin. Both knew that something was wrong. When she had quickly sat down minutes earlier at the table without so much as an "Ohayo," Kenshin suspected something, but let it slide thinking that she might still be groggy from sleeping. But, when even Yahiko's mouth failed to elicit some response from her, Kenshin knew something was definitely amiss. He quickly finished eating, then brought Kaoru's breakfast with him to her room on a tray.

"Miss Kaoru, are you in there?" he softly asked after lightly tapping on her shoji.

"Yes." Kaoru choked out with pretend depression in and tears strangling her voice.

Slowly he opened the shoji and softly began, "I brought you breakfast de gozaru yo. You didn't eat any of it, and it worries sessha that it does. You're also not acting like yourself today. Is everything all right?" He gently asked and half pleaded for an answer while holding eye contact the entire time.

"Thank-you very much for bringing my breakfast to me, and for being so concerned, but you needn't worry about sessha." she replied while dejectedly looking at the floor in front of her as she stood there in front of her mirror.

"I will just. . ORO? . . .ano, I will just set this down here for you." He replied before turning to leave. Not wanting to pry, he decided to leave her be, she would tell him sooner or later what was troubling her so. 'Did I just hear her refer to herself as 'sessha'? No! It must have been my ears or my mind playing tricks on me. No matter.' He thought as he was setting the tray down and turning to leave.

'Just wait until Megumi and Sano get here! This is going to be soooo great!' she beamed with pride. 'Today is the day we break that pathetic habit of his. Kenshin's whole 'Sessha' complex is driving everyone, but mostly me INSANE!' Kaoru thought while rubbing her palms together and a devilish smirk graced her features.

As if on cue, just as Kenshin was putting the last of the dishes away, Sano and Megumi came waltzing through the door to the dojo.

"Ohayo" they greeted in unison. Upon hearing their friends, Kaoru and Yahiko scrambled to get to them and offer their own greeting before Kenshin could get there.

Kenshin had just come out of the kitchen in time to see Megumi and Sano being hastily whisked away to Kaoru's room to obviously chat about something, leaving a very confused Kenshin in their wake.

"Okay everyone. Remember the plan that we all came up with the other night? Okay, today is the day! Let's put it into action. I already started this morning." Kaoru whispered to her friends.

"Right" "You got it" "Here goes nothing, hope it works!" They replied.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my second RK fic. . . Please let me know what you thought of it in a review, and what I should do differently next time. Even though I have it all mapped out, it doesn't mean that I am closed to suggestions!

Please REVIEW! It would really make my day! big smile to you


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

**Author's Notes: **Hey Minna-san! Glad to hear that you like this story! I want to give a BIG Thank-you to **Invader Zim, tigerrelly, luna, and The evil witch **for their reviews! Thanks to them, the second chapter is getting posted. . .I got what I wanted ne, so I am posting again for you all! Look at the bottom for individual replies. Now, On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters as you all well know. I do own the plot, so you know whose fault it is if this story doesn't turn out well! LOL.

_______________________________________________________________________

By Ladysword04

February 21, 2004

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"Just trust me you guys. I know this plan of mine will work." Kaoru said confidently. 

"Oh yeah, and why's that Jou-chan?" Sano questioned her.

"Because **I **came up with it, that's why!" Kaoru indignantly spat at him. "I have every intention of breaking him of his bad habit with your help no matter what, even if it takes a Whole Year!" Kaoru was boiling with anger now.

"Oh kami guys! Here it comes now! She's on her soap box again!" Megumi whispered to the boys.

"I can't believe he still refers to himself as 'sessha!' He has practically saved ALL of Japan numerous times. He's helped out the police, and the government in so many ways that I have lost count, even in the short time since he's been with us. I mean, everyone here absolutely loves him. He's polite and helps out wherever he is needed or feels he can be of service, and he's the kindest person I have ever met! This is why our plan has to work! He's blinded by his guilt and can't see past his misdeeds, so he needs us to help him see everything clearly again and begin living with us in the present! He doesn't realize that he does so much good in this world, and that in our eyes he has more than repented for the 'crimes' he committed in his past. Kenshin needs to know also that what he did what, ten years ago means absolutely **nothing** to us here, and he need not continue to think of himself as an outcast from the human race, or that his sins make him sub-human. It's **killing** me to see him behave in such a manner and I for one am not going to tolerate it any longer! So you see? This is why our 'plan' has to work, and we have to go through with this no matter what. It HAS TO WORK! I mean, not just for his sake and wellbeing, but ours and our sanity as well. I swear, if he says it for too much longer I am gonna' have to hurt him!" Kaoru stated with a passion and fire as she roared in anger. After she had finished, Kaoru was panting from lack of oxygen during her speech. 

"Jeez Kaoru! I don't think you took a single breath during your whole speech! Breathe Busu!" Yahiko remarked with a smirk.

Sano, upon hearing that her rant was now over, took his fingers out of his ears and looked seriously at her. Megumi was the only one truly paying any sort of attention. 

"Whoa, easy there Kaoru. You can step off of your soap box there before you hurt yourself! And, for Kami's sake, don't step on it again until you can learn to Breathe while you ramble on and on like that!" Sano said, earning him a death glare from the still somewhat recovering Kaoru, and an elbow in his side from Megumi. 

"What was that for Kitsune?" He screamed at her.

"Well, Tori-no-atama, Kaoru over here couldn't hit you, so I took her place!" Megumi slyly remarked with a huge grin on her face. 

Kaoru, having fully recovered said enthusiastically, "Okay, are you guys ready?" she innocently asked with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Yeah, as ready as we're ever going to get!" Megumi replied with fervor.

With that last statement, the plans were finalized in secret among the three in whispers so Kenshin wouldn't hear them. Kenshin had decided to leave them all alone for the time being and go do something useful. The laundry pile was getting larger by the minute he told himself as he headed out to do his favorite chore.

By the time the little 'pow-wow' in Kaoru's room had ended, Kenshin was more than halfway done with the laundry, and a good bit of it was hanging on the poles used to dry them in the wind. The three slipped out of the room and went their separate ways. Sano approached Kenshin as Kaoru and Yahiko went to change for practice, and Megumi just went to the kitchen to read her latest book on herbal remedies.

"Hey Buddy! How's it going?" Sano asked Kenshin with a grin plastered on his face. 

"Just fine, that it is. Sessha was just doing the laundry and the dishes while you all were chatting that he was. If you're here to help me, sessha is just fine. He can manage on his own, and is almost finished anyway that he is." Kenshin said while turning to face Sano. 

'Jeeze, Jou-chan was right. His usage of the word 'sessha' has really picked up since I was gone. He's at an all time peak, and really is getting worse.' Sano thought before replying. 

"Oh, sounds like fun. No Kenshin. Me? Do laundry? Kami! That would be the day. You know me. I HATE chores! Hey, maybe you should go and watch Kaoru and Yahiko practice! Kaoru did think something was wrong with one of her katas when we were talking. And, since you're a swordsman, unlike myself, maybe you could point something out to her. I'm sure she'd appreciate the help Kenshin." Sano said innocently.

'Okay. Something is definitely up. I wonder what it is.'  Kenshin pondered before responding. 

"Well, if she needs help with something, I'm glad to be of assistance. Just let me finish up here Sano."

"No, no Kenshin. I know I detest chores, but you had better hurry before their practice ends. Don't worry about the last few articles of clothing. Megumi and *next word spoken at light speed* Sessha will finish up here. Go have fun now okay?" Sano calmly stated to his friend.

'Did Sano just say what I think he said? Sessha? Kami-sama. Wait, maybe I just heard him wrong, but still, if he said it, that was rather odd, that it was.' He thought to himself.

"Oro? Well, if you insist. Thank-you Sano."

"Hurry up and go NOW, or I am gonna' POUND YOU!" Sano roared.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Kenshin squeaked while waving his hands in front of his face with that loveable rurouni grin on in an attempt to placate his now fuming friend.

With a last shove from Sano, Kenshin headed out to the dojo to watch and comment during Kaoru's and Yahiko's practice session. Upon reaching the door to the dojo, he paused to watch for a minute before entering. That's when he heard Kaoru screaming in anger at a frustrated Yahiko who was now scowling at her with his tongue stuck out. 

"NO NO NO Yahiko! What did Sessha show and tell you at the last practice? Sessha showed you the last time how to hold your bokken while doing this particular kata. You had better quit being lazy and fix what's incorrect before Sessha pounds you into the ground!" Kaoru was fuming. Her tone made even Kenshin cringe. 

"Sorry busu! Sessha was being lazy that is all as he is still somewhat tired. He knows he must move his legs two inches further apart, sink his weight in his heels, and hold the bokken like this. Sessha will work harder and will fix it, don't you worry. Just sit back and watch me!" Yahiko said with a sigh in his defeat.

"And if you think that you're going to get off easy today, boy does Sessha have something planned and in store for you! After our sparring match, you are to do 200 extra strokes for your laziness. NO BUTS OR ELSE!" She finished up with an angry growl in an attempt to keep her anger/temper in check.

"Now, let's begin." With that, the match began until another loud *Whack* and a *Scream* could be heard.

"Sessha TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT YAHIKO! You let your guard down, ONCE AGAIN! Where is your head at? *notices dreamy look in his eyes* Snap out of it BRAT. Oh, Don't you dare tell me you're thinking about a certain waitress Yahiko. Yahiko likes TSUBAME eh? Well, never mind that. Pay attention! *grabs the collar of his gi and shakes him violently* If you ever get into a REAL swordfight and let your thoughts wander off and distract you like you just did, you going find yourself lacking one or more appendages, that is if you aren't already DEAD! NOW FOCUS! Try again!" Kaoru lectured. She was standing facing him a few feet away with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing the bokken at Yahiko. The whole time she had been giving him 'THE LOOK' that would make any man turn into a puddle of mindless mush that would obey her every command. 

"Sessha is sorry, that he is." Yahiko heart fully apologized while hanging his head.

'Oh Kami! I must be going insane! First Sano says it, now Kaoru and Yahiko too!?! Who next? Why are they doing this to me?' Kenshin thought completely perplexed. Kenshin decided that a short nap would do him some good, and decided not to assist Kaoru with her kata today. He would do that some other time, when he was feeling better. 'Maybe I'm coming down with something' he mused.

Back in the dojo, both sparring partners sank back into their stances ready to begin again. From his futon, Kenshin could hear the occasional 'Sessha' remarks from either party during the remainder of their sparring match. Even when Yahiko went to do his 200 strokes, he still heard it as the boy was complaining, and Kaoru just added more to his sentence. 

All Kenshin could do was shake his head and wonder what on Kami's earth was wrong with himself. Today was definitely a strange one. He got up and moved to the porch to watch for a signal that practice was over and he could go prepare her bath. Still lost in thought concerning his friends' strange behavior, he was interrupted with a loud

"What are you staring at me like that for Kenshin?" Kaoru demanded.

Trying hard not to be obvious or add to her already irritated state, he replied calmly, "I was lost in thought, that I was. Oh, that's right! Sessha must go and prepare your bath now Kaoru-dono! You must be tired after a long practice. Sessha will go now!" He said while then turning to leave to get everything ready for her. 

"Kami-sama! He said I for a time, but then he said THAT Word again!" Kaoru angrily whispered to no one in particular. 

Kaoru snickered as he turned to leave and said, "wait a second Kenshin. Sessha greatly appreciates your gesture that she does, and would like to thank-you. She is rather tired now that you mention it."

This caused his escape to be halted, and he turned around to face her. Next, he just muttered an "ORO? Oh, you're welcome Kaoru-dono!" before turning around once more to leave. 

'I can't believe that this is happening! What's gotten into them?' Kenshin thought while a look of great agitation was clearly plastered on his face. 

Kaoru's bath went uneventfully, other than the fact that Kenshin barely talked to her for fear of hearing that word again. When he did speak, he talked about the weather or other trivial matters that required no answer from her. You know, his usual banter. When Kaoru was satisfied with the temperature of the water, she told him without the 'sessha' added.

'Playing mind games is kinda fun. Make him think he's crazy, get him to recognize his bad habit, and drive him nuts so he stops!' Kaoru happily thought as she sank back into the water, allowing it to soothe her aching muscles.

'I knew it! My mind was playing tricks on me. No one said 'sessha' today, I'm just simply hearing things. What a relief.' He thought as he got up and dusted off his hakamas. 

"Kaoru-dono, seeing as you are all set, Sessha is going to start preparing lunch, that he is." 

Upon hearing a muffled 'um hmm' he turned and went to the kitchen to prepare the noon meal.

**Author's End Notes: **Well, that's a wrap for chapter two. I hoped you liked it. So, the plot thickens as they say, a little action and humor today! Don't worry though. More fun coming your way soon! Let me know if you loved it or hated it in a review, and if this story is living up to your expectations of it. 

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated to let me know what you think**! ^_^

_______________________________________________________________________

**Personal Replies:**

**Invader Zim: **More chapters are coming out in the not so distant future. I have it all mapped out, just have to type it up, add detail here and there, and edit if. I hope you find it funny!

**Tigerrelly****: **Thanks! I hope this fic. is original! Typing as fast as my fingers will allow to bring you the next chapter! *smiles*

**Luna:** I'm glad to hear that the characters are 'in character' and that you could see everyone doing something like they are in my fic. It makes me happy to hear that! *Big Grin* I'm also glad to hear that you like it, and I hope I updated fast enough! Lol. 

**The evil witch:** I hope this made you laugh! I'm trying to be somewhat funny though you'll have to tell me or not if I have succeeded! Thanks for the compliment!


	3. A Bath And Memories Long Untouched By Ot...

**Author's Note: **Hiya Minna-san! LadySword04 here with another chapter for you to read and review! You guys make me feel special when you review! Thank-you to **Invader Zim and Luna **for sticking with me, and Thank-you to **astro-24, theWolf24, and Lily of the Shadow** for joining me! As always, personalized reviews are at the bottom. 

**Disclaimer: **As ALWAYS, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, it's characters are however, under my control for the duration of this fic., which by the way I hope you are enjoying!

_______________________________________________________________________

**By: LadySword04**

**February 27, 2004******

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________**

****

**Previously On Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His. . . .**

'Playing mind games is kinda fun. Make him think he's crazy, get him to recognize his bad habit, and drive him nuts so he stops!' Kaoru happily thought as she sank back into the water, allowing it to soothe her aching muscles.

'I knew it! My mind was playing tricks on me. No one said 'sessha' today, I'm just simply hearing things. What a relief.' He thought as he got up and dusted off his hakamas. 

"Kaoru-dono, seeing as you are all set, Sessha is going to start preparing lunch, that he is." 

Upon hearing a muffled 'um hmm' he turned and went to the kitchen to prepare the noon meal.

**Chapter 3: A ****Bath**** And Memories Long Untouched By Others**

Kaoru was still in the furo long after Kenshin had left and just as the water around her body had begun to cool. After he had left, Kaoru had immersed herself in her thoughts about what else she could possibly do to him that day.

'This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. . . playing mind games with him all day is rather amusing. I just hope this works.' She crossed her fingers before clasping her hands together in front of her in a pleading manner. Biting her lip before she began her prayer, she asked Kami for the strength to carry this plan of hers out, and for the luck it would most certainly require to have it work. After returning from her mental prayer to her protective Kami, she continued with her thoughts. 

'What am I talking about? It's working faster than you think.' She chided herself for doubting her plan. 'You know Kami will help you since your task is so noble, and since you haven't asked him for something or for help in a long time, plus you always pray for others when you get the chance. Look, you already have him worked up and thinking he's insane. We thought it was going to take a week to set him off, but it worked in only a few hours! At this rate, we'll have him using 'I' and 'Me' before you know it!' 

With a wide grin on her face, she let out an excited squeak, though it was muffled by a hand over her mouth; she didn't want Kenshin to hear her and become concerned that someone was trying to kidnap her, or that she had been hurt. Aside from that, she most certainly did not want him barging in on her like he had after just meeting her. If he heard her, he definitely would come in to 'save her' she reminded herself. 

Kaoru then decided that she had been in the bath long enough. 'If I stay in here any longer, I am going to get all wrinkly!' she thought. With that, she got up out of the water, dried off, and dressed in a kimono. The kimono was a deep cobalt blue with a silver obi. On the bottom was a silver sakura with petals on its branches, and even more silver ones blowing in the breeze. In the sky above the tree flew white cranes in the distance. 

She walked back to her room to sit on her futon and comb out her wet hair. After she let it dry for a long enough period of time while combing it out, she completed the ensemble with her favorite and oh so indispensable indigo ribbon. 

'I hope Megumi is working her magic in the kitchen helping Kenshin prepare lunch. She better be doing a good job. . .or I'll wring her neck!' Kaoru thought with an evil smirk on her face as her anger began to rise. 'Maybe I should go and check on them to make sure she is holding up her end of the deal.' 

With that last thought, Kaoru walked out of her door and down the hall to the kitchen. When there, she pressed her ear up to the door and listened in on the conversation that was now going on. 

******** In The Kitchen *********

"Sir Ken, you MUST let Sessha help you with that!" Megumi stated before giving her characteristic laugh and shyly putting up a 'fox paw' to her face, and taking the knife from him. With that done, she turned to the counter to begin cutting the tofu and various vegetables. 

'Here we go AGAIN! Just when I thought that I was safe from that word!' Kenshin thought while frowning. Realizing that his face was showing some form of emotion which was not acceptable of a warrior, he quickly put on a rurouni grin before she could turn around and see him frowning.

"Oh no Megumi-dono, you have already helped Sessha out by doing the laundry, and with Sano no less! You most certainly have done enough de gozaru yo!" He replied emphatically in an almost pleading manner though. He really loved making lunch, and Megumi wouldn't let him. (A/N: gee, sounds sorta like a pouting kid doesn't he?)

Not satisfied with his remark, Megumi turned him around swiftly before whisking him out of the kitchen while telling him to stay out.

"Sessha has everything under control, that she does. Go on, find something else to do while Sessha here finishes up."

"Oh alright, I guess." He remarked in defeat. It was pointless to fight with either of the two women he knew; much to Battousai's dismay, he **always** lost. When he did manage to win, Kaoru would produce that magical bokken of doom and promptly silence him with a swing or two from it. That girl was something else; even the Battousai with his god-like speed couldn't avoid its inevitable connection with his head.

****** Back with Kaoru ********

By that time, Kaoru had made her escape into the courtyard and out of the gate to stand by her favorite sakura tree on the road just outside of the gate. She was quick, exiting and even arriving at her destination before either of the two 'chefs' could catch her spying on them. 'It's a good thing she's living up to my expectations.' She thought as she placed a palm on the tree. Letting the memories flood back to her, she closed her eyes as a smile graced her lips. Shortly after, she began to sing a song once taught to her by someone she held very dear.

******** Back with Kenshin ********

'Kami-sama! Everyone keeps taking care of **all **of my **favorite chores**! Not to mention the fact that they are all acting strange today. I have to ask about this at lunch'

His final thought completed, he set about cleaning the floor of the porch joining the courtyard. 'I can at least get this done while everyone is occupied elsewhere. And, I can get it done before lunch. I think that would make Kaoru-dono very happy, that I do.'

With that final thought, he set about cleaning the floors, propelled by the thought that he could finally successfully complete a task without getting interrupted. Doing chores seemed to bring some semblance of structure and purpose to his life anyway. He moved to the well to draw the water, then run to the kitchen and grab a rag while Megumi was too busy to notice his presence. 

With the bucket in his hand, and a rag over his shoulder, he moved once again out onto the porch to begin his task. 

That's when he heard a faint singing noise.

'I must go and find out who is singing and if they are in need any of my assistance' he thought as he gently set the bucket and rag on the porch.

Following the sound out of the dojo gate, and then down the road a way, he saw someone familiar standing next to a sakura tree. Her back was facing him and one hand was placed palm side against its smooth bark. The wind had picked up a bit a little earlier in the afternoon, and was now gently tugging at her raven tresses causing them to dance with a life all of their own.

Her hair was then loosed from the restrictive ribbon that held it captive, and moved in a graceful manner to one side of her body. Her free hand came up from its place at her side, and held the stray hairs out of her face; wind tended to snap it painfully about the face and in the eyes, leaving a stinging sensation Kaoru did not want to encounter today. Some of the memories she had been dredging up stung enough as it was. Today held a special memory and significance for her. 

Standing there with the sun lighting her features and her hair being swept up by the wind, he admitted to himself that she was indeed beautiful. For a few minutes, he stood there admiring her from afar; kind of ironic in a way. She was the one thing in the world that he wanted most, but could never have. The distance between them was in a way symbolic, and now only confirmed how distant the two were. Sure, he was friends with her, but something was still separating the two. 

Completely forgetting the task at hand, and just relying on instinct and his feet only to take him back to the dojo, he was surprised when he found himself creeping up silently, as if on padded paws behind her. Moving to the other side of the tree, he softly greeted her.

"Hello Kaoru-dono. What brings you out here? Lunch will be ready in a short while that it will, and the wind is a bit chilly for you to be standing in it with wet hair from a bath not too long ago." He added in a manner that he hoped would convince her to come inside.

"Kenshin? Hi! Sessha was just admiring the sakura and the few perfect petals that may fall." After a slight hesitation she continued, "My Okaa-san and Otu-san used to watch the sakura petals fall together while they were still alive." She added with a bittersweet smile graced her features as she continued, "Come to think of it, this day eight years ago exactly was the last day that I was able to watch with my Okaa-san. She had fallen ill months ago but insisted on coming out to take in the scenery on our special day." At this, a few tears slid down her cheek, but were quickly brushed away before she continued with, "A few days later she left this world for another." 

She quickly closed her eyes and forced a smile. All the while she was pretending to be enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face in order to hide the stream of tears that were burning in her eyelids in an attempt to be permitted their escape down her cheeks.

A wistful look then overtook her face again as she turned to Kenshin to ask a question of her own. "What brings you out here Kenshin?" she innocently asked him, noticing that her query had caught him off guard. 

Kenshin was now fidgeting, mentally that is. 'Now what do I tell her? I don't even know myself why I came out here anymore! How should I reply to that without sounding weird or stupid? I wonder if it would be alright if I told her how I felt about her. I mean, I have been waiting a long time to tell her.' (A/N: Kenshin and Sano have worked past his whole I am not worthy of her because 'I am so stained and old' while she is so 'perfect and innocent and should not be tainted' problem that we all read about).

"Oro? Oh, ano. . . ano. . hehe." He blinked and tried to act confused while donning his loveable rurouni grin.

'Oh great. That was smooth. She probably thinks that I am a complete idiot!' he scolded himself.

Arching an eyebrow at him, she turned back to the view she had been admiring before he interrupted her. 'Wow. That would have been the perfect opportunity for him to come out and tell me how he feels about me, if anything at all, and he wasted it! I guess Sano was right. Kenshin just sees me as a friend and a perpetual burden that he has to watch over at all times.' A frown now was plastered her firmly on her face. 

After a moment of admiring her profile and how the light played on her features, Kenshin turned and both tilted his head back and closed his eyes just like Kaoru.

Kenshin now could feel a strange emotion now emanating from her ki, but before he could do or say anything to break their companionable silence, Megumi called.

"Lunch is ready Minna-san!" She rose her voice to be loud enough for all in a half mile radius to hear. (A/N uncharacteristic of her I know. . . had to do it!).

Kaoru swiftly came out of her reverie and walked at a brisk pace into the dojo. Kenshin was left to think his own thoughts, and allowing himself to recover from his mental bashing for a few minutes before he too bolted inside.

(A/N: I mean can you blame them for scurrying inside? I know I can't, what with Yahiko and Sano in there already probably halfway done with everything set before them!?! Hurry before they scarf it all!)

____________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Rant: **Yeay! Chapter 3 is done! *does little dance!* Hope it was a quick enough update! I know from experience how aggravating it is when people don't update fast enough! LOL. . .but I do understand that everyone other than me actually does have a life outside and away from their computer and school!  

**Personal Replies:**

**astro-24: **Thanks for that compliment! So happy to know that you think this story is a hit! Boy did that make my day!

**Invader Zim: **Glad to hear that you found Chapter 2 funny. I too feel sorry for Kenshin, but it will all work out in the end I hope! I am also glad to hear that you think his 'Sessha' habit is annoying too! Hope a one week wait wasn't too long. That's pretty much when I am able to update. . .Thank Kami for weekends! Just too much to do during the week! I hope you stick with me! Your opinions mean lots to me and you encourage me to continue! *smiles* Thanks!

**Luna:** Hi again to you as well! Glad to see you are sticking with me on this fic! Thanks for the compliment! I hope you see how Megumi played a part in this. . .minor to start, but more to come no worries! I hope I updated fast enough so that you didn't have to do anything drastic! *looks over shoulder wondering when someone is gonna' jump her and force her to type 'til her hands fall off*

**theWolf24:** Thank-you for the compliment as well! I am excited and encouraged to know that people like my story, including you! I don't mind the habit too much as it's part of what makes Kenshin who he is. . .I mean, we wouldn't love him as much if not for his idiosyncrasies right!?! I know I wouldn't! Sorry for making you talk like the rurouni. . . I take full responsibility as it is my fault as you say! Hopefully by the end you too will be broken of the habit. . . or the spell you're under while reading this (I think it's a spell) wears off! I appreciate being added into your Favorite Stories list! It really made my day. You're the first to say that! *big smile*

**Lily of the Shadow:** It makes me smile to know that you think my fic is funny and made you giggle. I hope this fic is living up to what you expect of it!

__________________________________________________________________

Hiya! Please Review if you liked it or hated it! Your opinions mean the world to me, and I would love to know what you think! If I get a couple more reviews and have the time I may even post two next week! 


	4. Lunch As Usual, But With A TwIsT

**Author's Notes: **Hello Minna-san yet again! I know that I promised you all two chapters this week, and you shall get them; this weekend that is. I have had slight problems with fan fiction lately. I know I posted last on Friday and got 10 more reviews! Wow! You guys rock! That made my day! However, Even on Thursday I only got 3 of the new 10. That and tonight, I couldn't even get the website to load let alone any story on my favorites list. So, there's the explanation for you. It's making me mad too. Just hope everything goes better for fan fic. . . you all know I would die without it! LOL!

**Thursday's Note:**

Well, Today is looking up. No homework, and plenty of time to both edit and post if I can log in that is. Wish me luck!

**Friday's Note:**

I am posting now as you can tell. Last night at midnight I still could not get logged in, but I can today so while I can I am posting! Here it is!

Thanks to all who reviewed! You gave me some great ideas, and while I didn't plan to include EVERYONE originally here, I have decided to since you all asked me so nicely! Like I promised, I am NEVER closed to your opinions; they're a lot of help! *smiles*

Review Replies are at the very bottom as always! Save the best for last! *wink*

Ok enough talk!

**Disclaimer: **I know, pointless, but oh so necessary to avoid getting sued or banned. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. They are just characters that I would have never thought of otherwise in order to write this fic! *bows to Watsuki-sama*

_______________________________________________________

**By LadySword04**

**March 3, 2004******

**_______________________________________________________**

**Previously on Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His: **

Kenshin now could feel a strange emotion now emanating from her ki, but before he could do or say anything to break their companionable silence, Megumi called.

"Lunch is ready Minna-san!" She raised her voice to be loud enough for all in a half mile radius to hear. (A/N uncharacteristic of her I know. . . had to do it!).

Kaoru swiftly came out of her reverie and walked at a brisk pace into the dojo. Kenshin was left to think his own thoughts, and allowing himself to recover from his mental bashing for a few minutes before he too bolted inside.

(A/N: I mean can you blame them for scurrying inside? I know I can't, what with Yahiko and Sano in there already probably halfway done with everything set before them!?! Hurry before they scarf it all!)

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Lunch As Usual, But With A TwIsT **

Kenshin strolled inside to see his friends seated and waiting for his arrival. To his surprise even Yahiko and Sano were patiently waiting, but with their chopsticks ready for action. That was shocking to say the very least; the two human eating machines that would usually by now have been halfway done with everything on the table were of all things actually waiting for him!

He quietly sat down next to Kaoru. Sano was on his other side while Megumi and Yahiko were across from them. Sitting down, Kenshin offered a soft greeting to them all, and immediately the sounds of munching and 'scarfing' could be heard. The remaining three politely served themselves and began to eat, clearly trying their best to tune out the noise the two freeloading bachelors made at every meal. 

For the duration of the meal, tension could be felt in the air. No one talked at all during that time. Everyone simply occupied themselves with the task of eating; not that it was a task mind you as Megumi's cooking was ALWAYS a treat. 

However, much to Kenshin's relief, as soon as everyone was done their usual talk began. 

'They must have been hungry. Lunch was later than usual today.' Kenshin told himself. 'I must be making too much out of this whole situation. Though I want to know what on Kami's earth is going on with them all.'

With that final thought, Kenshin stood up and composed himself before he began his "ask questions and they answer" session. He wanted to know the real reason for their crazy behavior and what they were up to. It put him at odds with himself to not know what was going on. 

True that while he was a hitokiri Kenshin killed without knowing why or of what importance his victims were to the 'cause'. He was told who to kill and when, and never so much as even questioned those facts. But this time was different; they were up to something, teasing him for no apparent reason, and refusing to let him in on their secret.

"Alright minna-san. I have noticed that you are acting in a peculiar manner today and are most definitely up to something, that I have. I want to know what it is and the reason behind it. Why are you referring to yourselves as 'Sessha'? It is terribly annoying that it is, and I wish that you would all stop that I do." He stated "matter of factly." His tone was serious, but not overly demanding and still friendly.

Kaoru was taken aback and at a loss for words at his question. However, Megumi noticed this and came to her rescue.

"Why, whatever do you mean Sir Ken? You must be imagining things. No one that I have heard today has referred to themselves as 'Sessha' like you say they have." 

That's when her doctor side came over her. She thought it would be a good cover considering that Kenshin's scowl told her that he did not believe her. Plus she **was** a doctor, and he was one of her patients; and a favorite one at that.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright? No One **here** is up to anything. What ever would make you think such a thing?" She queried while nonchalantly flipping her hair over her shoulder with one hand. 

She hoped that action would throw him off and convince him of everyone's innocence. It was something she always did whenever she had some important truth to tell, and it made her feel more relaxed. 'Hopefully my 'relaxation technique' worked a little considering he can read ki and must have picked up on my uneasiness.' She thought as she mentally crossed her fingers.

"I think that I must be going insane." Kenshin huffed before he gathered up his dishes and any other ones he could safely carry back to the kitchen with him. With a last sigh, he retreated to the kitchen to begin washing the lunch dishes.

The remaining friends at the table began to yet again talk about their plans in whispers. 

"WOW Jou-chan! This is going GREAT! He's already annoyed at us for our little prank!" Sano remarked with a huge grin and a thumbs up. 

"Yeah, maybe we won't have to keep this thing up much longer seeing as he isn't saying that darn word as much as he usually does!" Yahiko grinned too.

"I know!" Kaoru squealed while hopping up and down with excitement like Misao might have done had she been there. Sitting back down, she continued, "This is really working, and **Well** I might add." 

Smirking at the group, she whispered arrogantly, "It's my plan after all! But if you all do not mind, could we all keep this up for a bit longer, that is until I give the word and then tell him myself? Is that alright with everyone?" With that she turned and faced Megumi, who was her toughest opponent, in her mind at least.

"Sure this is kind of fun you know Tanuki. I of course am willing to do anything that I can to help Sir Ken! OHOHOHOOH!" She laughed with that characteristic sideways hand crossing in front of her mouth while she laughed.

"Alright then, it's decided. Now, time for more mind games you guys! I have something for each of us to do okay?"

"Fine" Yahiko and Sano grumbled thinking she wanted them to clean the dojo again. 

"Okay, Megumi, I want you to go and fill Saitou in on our plan and try to convince him to join in. Sano, I want you to drop off two letters at the post office that I am now going to write. Yahiko, I want you to go with Sano in case he gets lost. . ."

At that Sano interrupted her. "Hey! I don't get lost! My sense of direction is perfectly fine Jou-chan!"

"Yeah right idiot! What was that I heard earlier this morning when you to check how you looked? I mean you're lucky the mirror didn't break but that's beside the point. Come on Sano, **WHAT** sense of direction are you referring to? It's so pathetic that you can't even find yourself in a mirror!" Yahiko retorted. 

With that comment, the two boys began to fight with one another until Kaoru began fuming. They failed to notice her presence and got a few good whacks of a bokken to their heads for their stupidity.  

 "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I am going to write and keep the act up while you all go complete your tasks. Agreed?" She asked while putting on a serious face that bordered on an angry one. 

After not getting an immediate response she donned a face that told everyone that they better cooperate or they were going to face one heck of an evil and angry tanuki. 

"Fine Fine! We'll do it no problem Jou-chan!" Sano said with a doofy grin on his face in an attempt to placate her, and prevent further bodily harm.

"Just write the thing, and let me have it!"

With that, Kaoru set about writing and addressing the letters. When she was done, everyone got set to go about their assigned tasks. Taking only a short time, all were soon back home. Yahiko had to lead the way both to and from the post office, as Sano couldn't remember where the darn thing was or even how to get back home. 

Sure, he could get to and from the Akebeko (spelling?)  as it was only a few minutes down the road. He probably could go entirely by scent. Not to mention, how could he forget its location when he was a man governed by his stomach, and had a HUGE tab there already. He obviously had to know how to get there to eat when Jou-chan's cooking was awful, and how to run home to avoid paying his bill.

The rest of the day passed somewhat uneventfully as everyone did whatever they felt like doing. Kenshin began cleaning the porch, the task he left behind before lunch. The rest of the group had gone to the river to fish, and then lounge for a while. 

When Kenshin finished his task, he went downtown to the market to get the necessary supplies for dinner. With Sano and Yahiko around, it was **impossible** to keep rice or food of any sort in the house for more than 24 hours. Not that he was complaining. There was no way to store food and if not eaten, it would spoil and have to be thrown out.

Arriving home shortly before everyone else, he set about cooking their dinner as the sun was just beginning to set. They promised to be home before sun down and would most definitely bring their appetites with them.

Half-an-hour later, they all came laughing up the street to the dojo gates. Opening them, Kenshin noticed the group that had left, came back with quite a few heavily laden shallow baskets and three other faces belonging to none other than Dr. Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume. 

While at the river and even on the way back home, everyone had filled the three in on their plan and a few of the more comical moments from earlier causing quite a few laughs on the way. Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters had agreed to go along with their plan. 

Yahiko had been the first to barge in through the dojo gates and yell, "Kenshin, We're back! Come and look at all the fish we got down at the river!"

"Yeah Ken-nii, look at all the fishies!" Exclaimed Ayame and Suzume with smiles on their faces as they pointed at the baskets; well, Ayame stated the facts, and Suzume being very young just tried to imitate her sister in her own cute way. 

Humoring the two girls, Kenshin bent down and peered into the basket with them before stating, "Yes you two. My, there are certainly a lot of fish in there, that there are! Did you two catch all of them by yourselves?" He asked before giving them his famous Rurouni Grin.

Laughing the two replied, "No Ken-nii. Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru caught them. Then Yahiko said something that made Kaoru mad. She chased him all over before he tripped and fell in!" Ayame squealed in delight at the funny memory. 

"Yeah, and he scared the fishies off too!" Suzume said while pouting.

"My you two, sounds like you had a busy day that you did!" Kenshin said as he smiled. Yahiko was crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at the two for telling on him. 

"Well, what do you say we have them for dinner?" Kenshin asked.

Before they could answer however, Yahiko jumped in with, "Kami Kenshin! It's late, and of course we'd love to eat them! Sessha is hungry, and he's sure that everyone else is too!" 

Just then Sano's stomach growled as if on cue, and also to make itself known, as well as Yahiko's point. All eyes then were focused on him. 

"Nani you guys? So what if Sessha's stomach has a mind of its own! Sessha's just hungry that he is!" He said while smirking. 

That remark earned a groan from Kenshin. 'Not THAT again! I can't stand this for too much longer!'

"Well, I have everything cooked except for these fish here, which will only take a few minutes to take care of. Sano would you help me carry the baskets of fish to the kitchen? I'll get started on cooking what's in them. Oh and Megumi, don't even think about helping me!" He said as he took two baskets and walked away with Sano to the kitchen. 

Sano then promptly walked back to the group that was awaiting his return. 

"It's working you guys!" Kaoru mouthed to her friends, which all gave her smiles. The two boys gave their ever present thumbs up sign. 

"Yeah, he did sound rather perturbed to me!" Sano said. "Looks like Phase One or Day One I forget is a complete success Jou-chan! He's saying I and Me more!" *pats her on the back*

"I can't wait until dinner!" Kaoru said to Megumi while rubbing her palms together in a devious manner that showed she had a few tricks up the folds of her kimono. The others then walked back into the house to sit and talk while Kenshin finished up.

Kaoru went to help Kenshin as he finished up, using the Sessha line while asking if he needed anything. He responded that he needed the table to be set, which she set off to do. 

When she finished, she asked if he needed anything else, while again using Sessha. 

This time, her response was a small shake of the head indicating a "no" response, though she noticed he was clenching his jaw. 

'Kami-sama, they're driving me mad! Ah well, at least Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters aren't talking or acting strange. Thank Kami for that! But still, I hate being the odd man out. *screams ARGH mentally*' 

________________________________________________

**Author's End Ramblings:** Okay, Chapter 4 done! Hey, this is by far the longest chapter I have written so far for you guys! Don't worry though. Next chapter the fur really starts to fly as three new guests arrive! The mystery people addressed in Kaoru's letters come for a visit and that's when the fun really starts. I do feel kinda bad for Kenshin though. Don't worry, things will get better soon. . .but they have to get worse before that! *evil grin*

_________________________________________________

**Personal Replies:**

**Alatril**** Carnesr:** I am glad to have you join in on the reviews list! It makes me smile to know that you liked this story, think that it is funny, and that I did a good job with a KK moment there. I was worried no one would like it. I know I succumbed to the Waff or Fluff here. I Couldn't resist though. Yes, I have every intention of having her and that ice cube of hers join in on the fun. Thanks for the suggestion!

**Luna:** Thanks so much for the compliment! No question is EVER stupid in my book that is! I definitely will include more characters, even that smoke-stack of a human. Thanks for the idea! I agree, that would be so wrong to have an opponent helping out. I like it! *big smile* I definitely will have him say that sometime in the not so distant future! Look out for it!

**MoonliteAssassin****: ***Huge grin* Thanks! Your review put a smile on my face for sure! Glad to know that this is somewhat realistic and you could see the KenshinGumi doing something like this. Lets me know I am doing a good job! However, losing the de gozaru thing would probably have to be done in another story that it would! I love it too much to get rid of it!

**Lily of the Shadow: **You thought it was cute? Awesome! Yeah, I like a bit of bitter sweetness as you say or angst maybe? I really don't think I am that funny, but I am glad that you think so! Hope you liked the few odd jokes here about Sano and Yahiko! The "They're taking all my favorite chores" thing was something I couldn't resist putting in there and I am glad you liked it too! Hope the update was fast enough!

**Death is Illuminated in Darkness:** Aww! I feel so special. Thanks a bunch! Yeah, I feel sorry for the poor guy too. He's been through enough already I know. But, this is for his own good, and things will work out in the end. . .or at least I hope. If not he'd be forced to become a wanderer again! *doom doom doom* However, I do agree that his habit is slightly annoying at times; that's where this idea came from! Glad to know you like my little random idea! I guess random thinking at ungodly hours does wonders! LOL. Thanks for the compliment and the encouragement to continue! Big grin and a thanks to you! 

**Akahana****: **Yepper. I definitely feel sorry for Kenshin too. But as the saying goes, it's darkest before dawn, and things usually get worse before they get better! I guess we have a bit in common, I end up saying ORO all the time at school, so you're not alone in the 'talking like the rurouni' complex thing. That's great to know that I'm not the only one who has taken something from the anime and incorporated it into her own life. It makes me happy to know that you like this fic. Oh no, PLEASE don't send Evil Neko of Fuzzy-cuteness on me! *hides in horror* Not, I love cats, but an evil one, I don't know is a different story!

**Lanny****:** Don't feel dumb! I don't even take Japanese in real life, so I am sure you know more about their language then I ever will. We all have to learn from someone at some time or another! I learned from the people here on fan fic that were nice enough to provide a list of Japanese translations too. Ok, Sessha just means "This unworthy one." Hope it makes more sense now! You were right, it is in third person. Good job! Thanks for the compliment as to how I ended it for that chapter. Glad to know you like this fic. Tons more to come in the future! I hope to post again on either Friday or Saturday. 

**Valese****:** Yeay! I made someone say 'wow'! I love your stories too! You just totally made this week worthwhile; I was hoping that my idea was original, and the fact that you read **tons** of stories makes it even better! I am excited to hear that you love my fic. Hope you stay with me!

**theWolf24:** Hiya again! It makes me happy to know that I am updating fast enough so that you guys don't get bored or tired of waiting for me! I'm happy to see you return, and hope that you stay with me too, your opinions and encouragement keep me going! Thanks for your compliments! *likes the rurouni grin and the wave* See ya' next chapter!


	5. Dinner, Plans, And CrAzY GuEsTs Part On...

**Author's Note:** Hiya again! Thanks for all the new reviews guys! As promised, here is the next chapter. If anyone reads these 'notes' then you know that I promised to post 2 chapters this weekend, and here is the second since I got 4 new reviews! Thanks a bunch you guys! I hope this story is living up to your expectations of it and keeps you entertained. I know I have a strange sense of humor; you need not tell me that! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

As always, review replies are at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I Do NoT own Rurouni Kenshin. I am simply borrowing its characters and bending their will to my own! (It's kinda empowering though! I have control over something!)

SIDE NOTE: Yes yes, I know. . .you're holding more reviews hostage until I posted again! LOL. Serves me right I guess. I promised to post twice last week, but that sibling of mine and the countless killer headaches b/c of the weather prevented it. I am really sorry about that! But here's chapter five for you all!

___________________________________________________

**By: LadySword04**

**March 11, 2004******

**___________________________________________________**

**Previously On: Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His: **

"I can't wait until dinner!" Kaoru said to Megumi while rubbing her palms together in a devious manner that showed she had a few tricks up the folds of her kimono. The others then walked back into the house to sit and talk while Kenshin finished up.

Kaoru went to help Kenshin as he finished up, using the Sessha line while asking if he needed anything. He responded that he needed the table to be set, which she set off to do. 

When she finished, she asked if he needed anything else, while again using Sessha. 

This time, her response was a small shake of the head indicating his response of a "no," though she noticed he was clenching his jaw. 

'Kami-sama, they're driving me mad! Ah well, at least Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters aren't talking or acting strange. Thank Kami for that! But still, I hate being the odd man out. *screams ARGH mentally*' 

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Dinner, Plans, And CrAzY GuEsTs  (Part One)**

"Alright, so it's all set. Everyone here knows what they have to do at dinner right?" Asked Kaoru to make sure she didn't have to repeat herself. Surprisingly, she didn't; Sano and Yahiko had **actually **been paying attention throughout the duration of her speech.

"Yeah Jou-chan. Everyone knows what to do. Just leave everything to us. We'll get the job done. Don't you worry!" Sano said while giving a thumbs up sign and donning that doofy grin of his in an attempt to be convincing. 

"Ok, so everything is set. Let's do this!" Kaoru exclaimed. She then gave Ayame and Suzume a wink before herding the two inside and then heading in herself to go sit at the table. 

 Everyone had settled in by now, and they began to serve themselves or ask for whatever else they wanted that was out of their reach. 

Sano and Yahiko challenged each other in an eating competition to see who could down their meal the fastest, and pretty soon the sound of faces being stuffed and chopsticks clanging against the sides of the china could be heard as the two tried to finish before the other. 

Megumi and Kaoru for once were chatting about everything from the weather to surprisingly both how Megumi's work and studies were going, and how Kaoru's swordsmanship skills were coming. Both occasionally included Kenshin in their conversation, but never once fought with each other over him. Megumi, believe it or not, was able to resist the temptation to flirt with Kenshin and occupied herself with scolding the two bottomless pits. 

"You two, honestly!?! Didn't your mothers **ever **teach you table manners? I'm telling you, one of these days you're going to choke! You really should learn how to enjoy how food tastes instead of wolfing (think Saitou. . .random joke) it down like you do. To tell you the truth, it's down-right disgusting sitting here listening to you scarf everything you can get your hands on. I'm surprised with all the noise you make we can both keep eating our meals without getting sick, and hold a normal conversation without yelling. I swear, you could practically wake the dead with the noise you make!" She ended in a huff.

Both boys had heard her raise her voice, and stopped eating after hearing how angry she sounded. They stared at her with open jaws and wide eyes as both dropped their chopsticks.

Recovering, Sano said, "Jeez Megumi. You're worse than Kaoru when you step on your soapbox! I swear. How do women do that? You didn't breathe at all while you were talking to us!" 

"Well, we're just talented that's all, unlike some people I know!" Megumi laughed while holding up that characteristic fox paw of hers in front of her mouth.

Looking at Kaoru, Sano decided that **any **further comment out of him was going to land him in a world of hurt, so the fight ended right then and there. Megumi then glanced at Kaoru after following the path of Sano's eyes and fell silent as well.

Kaoru then perked up and with a smile she set her chopsticks down. She then winked at Megumi after the lady-doctor failed to pick up on her 'cue.' Megumi then looked over at Dr. Genzai and gave him a slight nod; the designated signal for him to say his lines whenever he and his granddaughters were done with their meals.

Luckily, Kenshin was deep in thought and failed to notice the obvious signals they were giving each other. 

'Alright. They are each calling themselves 'sessha,' I know they are pulling something. I just wonder what is going to come next. Are they going to start adding my 'de gozaru' to everything soon as well? I really need to know what they plan to do. Maybe I can get Sano to tell me. He has a mouth on him if I ever heard one and it's **practically impossible** for the man to keep a secret. That might work. I will have to ask him later then.' Kenshin thought.

Noticing that Ayame and Suzume were full, and being full himself, Dr Genzai spoke his lines. 

Standing up he said, "Thank-you for the wonderful meal everyone! We really enjoyed it!" Then acting frantic he asked in a frenzy, "Wait, Kaoru, can you tell Sessha what time it is? He has to meet with a patient at 7:00 tonight downtown, and it is important that Sessha is not late!" Dr. Genzai put on a pleading and worried looking face to be convincing.

"Yeah, Sess. . . Ses-sha can't be late!" Suzume cooed while once stumbling over how to pronounce the word. 

"Oh, then you had better hurry! You only have a few minutes to get there!" Kaoru stated.

'Kami. Just when I thought I was safe! Even Suzume of all people on Kami's earth is saying that darned word! This is really getting out of hand.' Kenshin said to himself mentally.

With a bow, Dr. Genzai swept up his two granddaughters and left in a hurry. 

Kenshin had finally had enough of this little plan and wanted to say something to everyone there. 'I know I said I would ask Sano, but now that even Suzume is in on it I have to ask!'

"Alright minna, I know that I may sometimes [pretend to] be dense about certain things, but  not dense enough not to know that you are up to something, and I want to know now what that is, that I do." He said seriously while drawing his lips into a thin line and glaring at them in an attempt to intimidate them into saying something. 

Everyone just sat and stared at him during the rare show of emotion before they all turned and looked at each other with dumbfounded looks. Kaoru then decided that the floor was very interesting and the others noticed and followed suit. No one dared to speak.

Kenshin could tell they were hiding something as they all were fidgeting under his gaze. But, being the polite person that he was, he did not press the issue further.

"Fine." He huffed. "I'm going to go clean the dishes now, then go to bed. If you need me, you know where to find me. Excuse me, and good night to you all." With that, he let out a small barely audible sigh, and turned to leave. 

No one hindered his escape, and later all at once, they sheepishly brought their dishes in for him to wash. The group then retreated to the table and sat quietly dealing with the guilty feelings they each were having in their own special way. All hung their heads for a short time and were silent. Their guilt had an iron grip on them that held them all hostage for quite a time.

Kaoru, not being able to stand the silence any longer piped up. "You guys, that didn't go as well as planned. Let's give him a break until the others arrive, what do you think? I don't know about you all but I am dying to tell him. But I know that if we end now, he will never stop it with the phrase. Tomorrow let's just act as if nothing happened, and from now until everyone else arrives, lay off the 'sessha' okay?" She whispered in a crestfallen manner.

Her response was a simple "Alright" from everyone else in the room.

"I am going to go to bed now; you know who are scheduled to arrive tomorrow. We have a long day ahead of us, and I suggest you all get a good night's sleep as well. Well then goodnight to you all and pleasant dreams you guys!" Kaoru added hoping to lighten the mood.  

"Goodnight." Came everyone at almost the same time.

With that, Kaoru softly tip-toed her way to the kitchen to see if Kenshin was still there; he wasn't. 

'Wow. I guess we were sitting there longer than we thought. Kenshin finished the dishes. He must be around here somewhere.' She thought as she continued her "search" for Kenshin. 

Temptation overwhelmed her as she lightly tapped on his shoji and called his name. "Kenshin, are you in there?" When she got no response, she tried again. This time she heard a small but sharp intake of breath as he woke from his light slumber. He simply said "Hai, Nani?" in a forced but still polite voice, trying not to upset anyone.

Gathering her courage, Kaoru continued, "I just wanted to say goodnight to you, that's all. Well, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." Her smile was reflected in her voice as she spoke.

"Goodnight to you Kaoru-dono." He said politely to her.

The others went to bed as quietly as they could. Kaoru and Megumi shared a room, and Sano and Yahiko shared another. 

Fortunately for all of them, sleep came easily and without any terrible dreams to awaken them. No intruders showed up either. That night was definitely peaceful, the only sound being that of the night and its creatures. The crescent moon gave some of its light to each of the rooms as if guarding each person from the terrible dreams that might try to invade their minds and steal their precious hours of sleep. 

~*~*~*~* Meanwhile in another location in Japan The Previous Day  *~*~*~*~*

"Hey GRAMPS!! WE just got a Letter from Kaoru! Come look!"  Screamed an energetic Misao. 

"Hmph." Was all Aoshi was willing to say while he sat and watched her with his arms crossed and a slight smirk on his face.

"Well young lady, what does it say?" asked Okina.

She read: 

(The Letter)

Dear Misao,

I am writing to you to ask for your assistance. I need you to bring Aoshi along with yourself to the dojo. It is important for you to get here as soon as possible. We are all planning to get Kenshin to stop referring to himself as 'sessha' by calling ourselves it too. We need you to come and participate. I doubt that he will stop if we are the only ones to do it. With Aoshi using that term, we definitely will get him to stop! We need all the help we can get! By the time that this letter reaches you, we will have already begun with our plot. Please come, our operation depends on your visit, and I know we can count on you. Oh and one more thing. Could you please act like you just wanted to stop by for a visit and nothing else? That way Kenshin won't suspect anything until later. When you come, I will fill you in on the details. Can't wait to see you!  

Signed, Kaoru.

(End Letter)

"Whoo-hooo! We're going to Tokyo!" Misao screamed as she jumped up and down. Okina sat there as she read, and agreed to let the both of them off for a while anyway. They did after all need a break from all the work, and it would be a nice change of pace for Aoshi. The change in scenery would certainly be good for him. 

Misao's eyes conveyed her deepest desire. Okina answered her with, "Alright you! You can go. Aoshi, you too. She needs someone to look after her while she travels, and the others have things to do. I want you to go with Misao." 

"Fine." Was the only response Okina got from Mr. Ice Cube sitting in his corner.

With that, Misao went to pack and buy train tickets for the trip. Aoshi went back to meditating for a few hours, and then went to pack as well.  When she came back with the tickets, she grabbed her stuff and practically dragged poor Aoshi out of the door. With that, they began the trek to the train station, and the journey that would lead them to the Kamiya dojo. 

********  The Next Morning In Tokyo ********

Kenshin woke up and began his daily routine of greeting the coming dawn by silently watching the sunrise before getting breakfast ready for everyone. The morning went well, everything was back to normal, including breakfast. 

Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting as usual, Sano was stuffing his face, and Megumi was in the corner trying to eat while tuning out the noise that always made her stomach turn. Kenshin was just silently observing the group eat, feeling relieved that they were acting normally, that is as 'normal' as they got anyway.

The rest of the day was spent with some degree of normalcy. Kaoru and Yahiko had practiced for a few hours together, Sano just loafed around, and Megumi had returned to the clinic in the center of town for her shift. Kenshin just went about doing his daily chores after washing the breakfast dishes.

When he heard Kaoru speaking in that specific tone of hers, he knew that practice was almost over, and went to heat a bath for her. 

As he prepared, he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder what's going on? Yesterday, they were all acting strange, and today it's as if nothing ever happened? Are they trying to get me to believe that their little act has ended, only to resume it later, or could it be that I was merely hearing things yesterday? I wonder about that, that I do. I do however hope that this whole charade ends soon, that I do.'  

It was with a big smile that Kaoru thanked Kenshin for heating her bath for her before she headed in to soak and relax in the warm water.

While in there, she couldn't keep her mind off of what was to happen that evening, and what possibly could happen.

'This is GREAT! Misao and Aoshi are due here by dinner tonight, and even that creepy police officer has agreed to help out! I can't wait to fill Misao and Aoshi in on this, and see Kenshin's reaction to their arrival and cooperation! I wonder what Saitou will say though, whenever he's around both he and Kenshin are on edge. I just pray to Kami that nothing will start between the two. If it does, I guess I will have to stop it myself, though I pray that I will not have to. However, if we can get Aoshi to cooperate on this, Kenshin will be cured for sure! Heck that guy only talks in monosyllables; if he manages to speak in a sentence it would be a miracle and probably snap Kenshin right out of it!'

That's when Kenshin's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kaoru-dono, I am going to start making lunch now, that I am if it is alright with you. Enjoy the rest of your bath."

"Thanks Kenshin, I will!"

With that he turned and left for the kitchen. Smelling food cooking from practically a mile away, Sano and Yahiko came running from their location down by the river off of the road with the sakura trees. The two had gone down after Yahiko's practice or lesson to relax and talk about their 'plan.' But after ten minutes of planning that turned into nothing but arguing, the two had landed themselves in the river. Both went back home to change out of their now sopping wet clothes.

"Hey Kenshin, when's lunch going to be ready?" asked a curious Yahiko as he stepped into the kitchen while he was still knotting the strings of his hakama. Obviously he wanted to be there before Sano, and tying the knot would only hold him up longer, even seconds counted here; Heaven forbid he be there **after** Sano! 

Yahiko liked to be there as soon as a meal was prepared; apparently one of Sano's characteristics was rubbing off on him.  

It was another fifteen minutes before lunch was ready, and surprisingly Yahiko offered to help by setting the table. Hey, they were, in their opinions at least, mean to him yesterday and by helping out they hoped they could offer their own silent apology.

Kaoru got out of the furo, and went to her room to get fully dressed. She found the new kimono that Megumi bought for her after the lady-doctor had saved some of her 'extra' earnings from a few of her patient's payments. The outfit was a navy blue with a white obi. The pattern was one of butterflies embroidered in a diagonal line from the hem on the right to her hip at her left side, as well as adorning the sleeves. The thread was iridescent, giving each butterfly its own beautiful array of colors along with a life of its own as she moved.

Deciding on doing something different with her somewhat wet hair, she put half of it up in a ribbon, and let the rest of it lay on her back. The part on her back was dry now, so leaving it on her back wouldn't soak her kimono. (funny how the underside of your hair dries first when it's wet) 

"Kaoru-dono, lunch is ready, that it is!" Kenshin called from the kitchen, all the while keeping an eye on the two freeloaders. (Someone had to make sure the two boys didn't eat everything before Kaoru got there!) 

Deciding that he had better serve both her and himself before it was all gone, Kenshin did just that while he waited for her.

Looking at herself in the mirror, and happy with her look, she walked confidently out of her room to take her seat at the table. Upon arriving, the usual scene greeted her; Yahiko and Sano were stuffing their faces, Kenshin was sitting down quietly eating, and when she sat down, he handed her the bowl of miso soup and another of rice that he had been saving for her.

She eagerly took her meal from him while smiling and adding a thank-you as well before she got settled and began to eat quietly as well. 

Just as everyone was finishing, and as if on cue, **Guess who** came waltzing through the dojo gates as if he owned the place. 

With the skills he acquired as the leader of the third squad of the shinsengumi (spelling?), he picked up on their ki, and headed for the dining area to say his lines.

Kenshin, upon sensing and then hearing the wolf enter tensed up slightly before going out to 'welcome' him in. It was more out of common courtesy that he went out to greet the wolf, his arch enemy.

"Saitou, what are you doing here?" Kenshin ground out through his teeth. After that question, the Kenshin Gumi was behind Kenshin, scowling at the poor officer as if he were some form of demon out to kill everyone, or an uninvited and unwelcome guest who interrupted something important. 

"I am just here because that Kitsune asked me to come." Curling his upper lip he glanced at Kaoru to let her know that he was not going to give the 'plan' away before he continued. 

"She simply said that there had been a disturbance in the clinic with one of her patients. He was rather violent according to her, and I was here to ensure that everyone here was safe. She asked me to come. If not, I wouldn't be here now. Oh, and by the way, (barely an audible whisper) sessha (back to normal) I have something to say to you."

"Oh yeah, like what?" mouthed Yahiko while sneering.

Curling his lips the way a wolf would to bare its teeth and reveal its 'wolfish grin,' he curtly replied, **Sessha HATES YOU**!" while glaring at Kenshin. (**A BIG THANKS TO LUNA** who asked me to put that line in. *smiles*)

At this, the rurouni looked confused before tensing up in anticipation of a fight with the officer.

Nodding at Kaoru and the others, he swiftly said a good-bye before turning on his heels to exit.   

"What was all that about?" asked Sano in a confused tone to try and convince Kenshin that they knew nothing at all about their strange visitor and his even weirder words.

"I don't know, but I really don't like it." Kenshin growled. 

'Either I am going crazy, or this whole town has gone insane.' He thought with a frown on his face. 'What other crazy plans do my friends have in store for me?'

___________________________________________________________

**Author's End Rant: **Hey again! Sorry about the not updating thing. I will try, but no promises though, to get out another sometime in the next five days, though I have **6 **projects due next week so I am NOT updating again this weekend. Darn teachers! I will try by Thursday to have Part 2 of this chapter done though. Geez, this one was 9 pages!

Until Next Chapter, See ya' and Please Review! I need some ideas for Misao and Aoshi in the next chapter! Thanks you guys are the best!

**New Fic Alert: **I just wanted to let you know that I have started another story called, Hiko's Sake Drinking Obsession Solved! Just thought I would let you all know! Be prepared to laugh on this one!

**Personal Replies:**

**Invader Zim:** Yepper, another chapter to make you grin! Happy to know you still love my little story! I definitely will keep it up. I am not one to start something and not finish! LOL. Hope to see you next chapter too!

**Leah Durose:** Well Hi Luna! Thanks for the Saitou line, and for not being lazy by signing in and reviewing! *smiles* Wow! That's a compliment if I ever heard one! Thanks so much! That really made me smile! *big bear hug!* Yes, Saitou, beautiful wonderful and perfect Saitou made a guest appearance this chapter. Good guess. You bet those two are going to be in the next chapter!  I hope this story is living up to your expectations of it! Hope to see you next chapter, and that you enjoyed this one as well.

**YukiAngel28: **Thanks for the correction in how to spell the Akabeko, I wasn't sure if it was an 'a' or an 'e' thanks again for clearing that one up! Glad to know that you are enjoying my fic.! It makes me happy to hear that!

**Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil: ***smiles* That makes me feel great to hear that my story is going on someone's favorites list! Thanks. Good jobs on your RK fics by the way as well. I really liked them! 

**Kawaii-Baka14: **You love my story? *gets warm fuzzy feeling* Thanks a bunch! Hope to see you next chapter too! 

______________________________________________________

Thanks for putting up with me guys and my endless rants! Please review if you haven't already, I need ideas! Til next time, see ya'! 


	6. Dinner, Plans, And CrAzY GuEsTs Part Two

**Author's Notes:** Again, LadySword04 here to welcome you back to this second fic. of hers! I am soo sorry about not being able to post again. Each of my projects took longer than expected and I have had no free time to speak of. My mom also had surgery Thursday, and I was sick on Wednesday. Kinda' an adventure. . .so glad **THIS **week is OVER! Lol. Okay, explanations aside, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** For legal purposes, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters I use in this story. I guess we will forever have to tolerate sharing. 

**_______________________________________________________________**

**By LadySword04**

**March 19, 2004******

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Previously on Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His:**

Curling his lips the way a wolf would to bare its teeth and reveal its 'wolfish grin,' he curtly replied, **Sessha HATES YOU**!" while glaring at Kenshin. (**A BIG THANKS TO LUNA** who asked me to put that line in. *smiles*)

At this, the rurouni looked confused before tensing up in anticipation of a fight with the officer.

Nodding at Kaoru and the others, he swiftly said a good-bye before turning on his heels to exit. 

"What was all that about?" asked Sano in a confused tone to try and convince Kenshin that they knew nothing at all about their strange visitor and his even weirder words.

"I don't know, but I really don't like it." Kenshin growled. 

'Either I am going crazy, or this whole town has gone insane.' He thought with a frown on his face. 'What other crazy plans do my friends have in store for me?'

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6: Dinner, Plans, and CrAzY GuEsTs (Part Two)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Unbeknownst to Kenshin, his friends had quite a bit more 'fun' in store for him. Unfortunately, after dinner that night, the rest of the plan would unfold and make itself known to him.

Kenshin continued to watch Saitou's retreating form as it walked through the gates, and down the street. He needed to make sure that Saitou was really 'gone' for the time being before he let his guard down. 

Kaoru burst out with, "I swear. The nerve of that guy! He waltzed through the gates as if MY dojo belonged to him. He then proceeded to insult a guest in MY House, and he left without letting us come up with a rebuttal to his rude comments and behavior. AND, to make matters worse, he left the dojo gates WIDE OPEN!" At this time, she was angry to say the very least.

"Kaoru-dono, please, calm down. It is not good to get upset after just finishing a meal. You will most certainly upset your stomach! I will go lock up the gates, don't you worry." Kenshin said quickly as he tried to calm her flaming temper down enough for everyone in the dojo to be 'safe' from her wrath that most certainly always left a wake of destruction all its own behind. 

An angry Kaoru was a definitely a force to be reckoned with; it was better to get out of her way and leave her alone until she calmed down, unless of course you could use words to accomplish that goal. Kenshin was good at doing that; no matter how angry she was, he could usually at least take the edge of her anger away. 

Yahiko hadn't developed that 'skill' as of yet, and wasn't smart enough to learn that provoking her only added to his pain. That was one difference between Yahiko and Sano; Sano had learned when to be quiet most of the time to avoid bodily harm. Yahiko on the other hand usually had to be shut up, and depending on how rude he was, he sometimes even had to be dragged or carried back to his room as he was knocked senseless. Some kids just never learn.

"All locked up Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said with a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Thanks Kenshin." Kaoru plainly said before she went inside to join Yahiko and Sano at the table again to talk. Kenshin came in shortly after.

Collecting most of the lunch dishes, he went to the sink to place them there before going to get the rest of the china. 

Much to his surprise, Sano was behind him as he turned around, and with an armful of dishes no less!

"Here ya' go Kenshin. Jou-chan asked that I carry these in for her." Sano added with a grin. Donning a devilish grin now that included the fishbone in his teeth, Sano bravely but jokingly spoke. "Hey Kenshin, have you gone to help The Missy with her Kata yet? She said something at the table just now about not being pleased with how something just doesn't feel right when she performs it. She's in the dojo now if you want to help her."

"Oh, no Sano, I haven't helped her with her Kata. I knew that I was forgetting something! Thanks for reminding me. Just let me finish these dishes, then I will go out to watch her and comment on what I think she needs to do to fix the problem, that I will." With that last statement, he turned back to the dishes and set to work.

It's amazing how when you have some incentive, the work you are doing seems to go by so much faster.

Before he knew it, Kenshin had finished the dishes. He then headed out to the dojo to offer Kaoru some pointers if she needed any.

Walking through the doors that lead into the dojo, he greeted her. "Hello Kaoru-dono. Sano said you were having some trouble with a particular kata, and asked that I come and observe. Is this true?"

"Hi Kenshin! Yes, what Sano told you is true. I was going through my father's lesson book a few days ago, and decided to try and complete my training so that I would no longer be the Assistant Master, but could earn the title of Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. It was my father's dream to have me complete the training, but one of the first final ten moves just does not feel right. I have been practicing it in my free time, though the movement seems foreign. Most of the Kasshin style has fluid motions, but this one seems to be too choppy and almost out of place, and I always end up off balance. Here, maybe you could read this before I practice it, and then tell me what I am doing incorrectly." She sheepishly handed him the well worn journal of her father that was opened to the correct page. 

"Hmm. This seems like quite a complicated move!" Closing his eyes, he began to visualize what the attack should look like before he was to watch Kaoru perform it. 

Getting a clear picture in his 'mind's eye,' he spoke, "Alright Kaoru-dono. I think I have a good idea as to what this move is supposed to look like. Why don't you give it a try? If I see anything that seems 'out of place,' I will let you know." 

"Thanks Kenshin! Well, here goes!" With that comment, she went through the motions that she had been practicing. The ending, though graceful, left her somewhat unbalanced as always. 

"Do you see what I mean Kenshin? I always end up off balance!" Kaoru spat in disappointment at herself to him.

"I do see 'what you mean,' that I most certainly do. It appears to Sessha that you are breathing more in your chest that letting your stomach move. (Anyone who rides horses knows what I am talking about) That in and of itself can sometimes cause you to be off balance to begin with. Your footwork was excellent, as was your form, though I do think at the latter part of the movement that your bokken was not held at the right level. From what I can tell, you should finish with the bokken just below your waist instead of off to your side. Here, let me show you." He added with a grin.

Kaoru handed him the bokken, and watched as he got used to how it felt before proceeding. With that said and done, he went about performing the movement flawlessly. He then broke the attack into its major parts, where he slowed down his movements to let her see just what he was doing. 

Grabbing another bokken off of the wall, Kaoru practiced along with him. After a few tries, Kaoru had mastered the move, much to her elation.

"Thank-you so much Kenshin!" She beamed before returning the bokkens to their respective holders on the wall.

"You're welcome Kaoru-dono." He added with a grin before turning around to see Sano and Yahiko smirking at him in the doorway.

"Soooo Kenshin, how did the training session with busu go?" asked Yahiko while giving the poor rurouni a jab with his elbow in Kenshin's side. 

"You didn't have too much fun did you?" Inquired a curious Sano.

"I have no idea what you two are hinting at, and talking about Kaoru-dono in such a manner is disrespectful, that it is. I just went in there to help her with the particular move you asked me to help her with. Nothing more than that I assure you." He said seriously.

"Okay okay, no need to get hostile!" Sano remarked. "We were just teasing you that's all! I mean it is kinda' obvious that you like her, and her feelings are mutual for you, though why you can't admit it, or see it, is beyond me."

"Sano, this doesn't concern you, that it does not.. . .Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to the market to buy the food for tonight's dinner." Kenshin ground out in a warning tone. 

With that last statement, he left for the market leaving a frustrated Sano and Yahiko behind.

Hearing a knock on the gates, Sano went over to unlock them and greet whoever was on the other side. He was surprised to say the least when Misao yelled "HIMURA! KAMIYA! SESSHA'S HERE, AND SHE BROUGHT SESSHA'S BOYFRIEND WITH HER TOO!"  (A BIG thanks to **Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil** for that line!)

 Luckily, Kenshin wasn't around to hear that comment. I mean, it's a wonder that he didn't hear her in town as well as she was so LOUD! 

Coming through the now open gates, she practically jumped on Sano while giving him that bear hug of hers that all of her friends knew all but to well. Yahiko was in the process of trying to make a quiet escape while Aoshi came through the gates just a moment later.

"Misao," Sano choked, "It is very good to see you too, but I seriously need to breathe!"

"Oh, Sorry Sano!" She said while letting him go quickly. "I guess I was just excited to see all you guys again! 

With that, she went over to Yahiko, and exclaimed, "And you thought you were going to be left out didn't you? Well, you can't get away from me without at least saying hello!" With that, she grabbed Yahiko and proceeded to hug the life out him.

"Yeah, Misao, I'm glad to see you too! But if you want to see me again, you're gonna' have to let go before you kill me!" Yahiko squeaked out.

"Oh, sorry, I have to work on that now don't I?" She giggled. "Hey, where are Kaoru and Himura?" 

"Right here Misao! Sorry, I was just cleaning up after practice. So good to see you both, and thank-you soo much for coming on such short notice!" With that last comment, Misao and Kaoru both gave and received bear hugs from one another. Aoshi just stood a distance away and rolled his eyes at Misao's interesting greeting. 

"Oh, Misao, we all have to talk! Kenshin is at the market buying food for tonight's dinner. While he's out, all of us are going to fill you in the details. Let's go to the kitchen and talk alright?"

Misao and Kaoru then went onto the porch where they beckoned the three boys to come inside too. Once inside, they all sat down and began to pour over the details of the plan Kaoru had told them about.

Sano and Kaoru sat on one side of the table while Misao and Aoshi sat on the other. Aoshi would have been out doing other things had it not been for Misao's death grip on his neck that forced him to come inside and talk. There was no way she was letting him get away. Yahiko was keeping an eye out for Kenshin at the front gate.

"Ok, I know that I told you a bit about the plan already. All of us are referring to ourselves in the third person, and instead of using I or me, we use 'Sessha.' Like, I dunno, for example, Sano ask me a question!" Kaoru said in a hurry.

"Umm. . .okay. So Jou-chan, how did the practice session with Kenshin go this afternoon while you two were ALL ALONE?" Sano had quite a smug smirk on his face and even snickered.

At this, Kaoru fumed. "YOU TOTAL BAKA! What on Kami's earth is wrong with you?!? Gah! Ask me a REAL question. You have no business asking those sort of questions." She crossed her arms and gave him a death glare. 

"Ok, alright! I'm sorry. You know me, couldn't resist. . .

"Well YOU had **BETTER Find A Way**** to control your TONGUE or you might find that you no longer have one!**" She huffed before he continued.

Sweat dropping and gasping he continued cautiously. "Anyways, isn't the Kasshin style one about protecting people?" that remark only added fuel to the fire. He sweat dropped while rubbing the back of his head. "Um. . .what is your favorite color Kaoru?"

"That's much better! Thank-you Sano for behaving! Let's see, Sessha's favorite would have to be blue. She also likes Green." Kaoru said while looking at Aoshi who was disgusted at the stupidity of the group. 

He sat in his corner not saying a word; he didn't have to, his posture spoke volumes. He didn't want to be there or have ANY part of this stupid game the group was trying to play.    

"So, Misao, Aoshi, do you understand what we are doing? I know that you do. Everyone here is going to continue to use it, but don't overdo it alright? A few times a night is fine. We certainly do not want to drive him insane, Kami knows he's almost there as we speak!" Kaoru said emphatically, and with enough excitement to even somewhat scare Misao.

"Alrighty then, that all said and done, Misao come with me! We have some serious planning to do! We'll see you boys at dinner. In the mean time, why don't you all come up with what you want to do at dinner. Afterwards, the Sakura Matsuri is in town tonight, and I think we should all go. Have fun, Kenshin will be back shortly. While you wait, do everyone a favor and try to get along, and Definitely don't hurt one another. If you do, you all will be in for a world of HURT! Got it Sano and Yahiko?"

Both gulped as they looked at each other. Both nodded their heads and agreed. Aoshi on the other hand merely said a "humf" while crossing his arms and while trying to think of worse things than spending the week with a bunch of lunatics. Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be a great vacation.

"Is there a shrine here?" Aoshi asked curtly in a monotone voice. You had to give the man credit; at least he was succinct. 

"Uh, yeah there is. Let me show you the way there!" Yahiko piped up, though apparently intimidated by the more experienced fighter. Heck, anything that would keep him away from Yahiko and Sano was a good thing. I mean, the guy was creepy, and being around him was somewhat unsettling to say the very least. (A/N: But it's his mysterious nature that makes him so dreamy! *drools.* Misao: Back off LS, Aoshi's MINE!).

"Sano, stay here, we don't want you getting lost!" Yahiko teased.

"What was that you BRAT Yahiko-CHAN? You're dead meat kid, I know where you live! Heck, if it wasn't for your directionally challengedness, then we would never have problems finding our way from place to place. Sorry Aoshi, the kid has issues with directions and constantly gets us lost." Sano retorted.

"Well, maybe if you were smart enough not to listen to him, then you wouldn't get lost now would you?" Aoshi smirked at his victory; Sano had no reply to that.

"Yahiko, you're a DEAD pint sized wanna-be Samurai!" With that the two went at each other with a vengeance. 

Little did they know, Kaoru and Misao were on the other side of the shoji and were listening in to the whole tiff between the boys. 

Stealthily, the two walked on their toes silently. Avoiding all the boards that would squeak to disclose their location and presence, the girls snuck up on the two unsuspecting "juvenile problems" with such skill that even a shinobi would be proud. Heck, Aoshi didn't even notice them!

'I am getting good at this stealth thing!' Misao told herself with pride. 'Aoshi-sama didn't even notice my presence!'

Expertly, Kaoru raised both her bokkens to perform her "Double Bokken of Doom" attack on her helpless victims. Misao and Aoshi merely looked on as Kaoru pummeled each into the ground. If such a thing were possible, they were way past the swirly-eyed oroing stage that Kenshin usually found himself in after one of her attacks. 

Needless to say, the two wouldn't be fighting one another until well after dinner. Aoshi was still wearing a smirk when Misao burst out laughing. Kaoru was fuming, and to her surprise, Aoshi let out something that sounded a lot like a small but stifled laugh! Misao face vaulted; she was at a loss for words. Her stoic ice cube actually Laughed!?!  Maybe there was still a person sealed away beneath the icy exterior he always was, and maybe there was hope for him yet! 

____________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Note: **Hiya again! I know, short chapter, only seven pages, but the next one should be longer. I haven't had a lot of time lately as you all can tell, and that keeps me from writing too much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the second of three parts to this chapter. Next time, the fun with Aoshi and Misao really gets started, and by the way. . .who was that second letter sent to anyway? Find out in the next chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________

**Personal Replies:**

**Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil: **hehehe. You really thought the last chapter was funny? Wow, that makes me happy! I really wasn't trying to be, but the fact that it turned out that way makes it even better! Thanks for the idea about Sessha's here and she brought Sessha's boyfriend too line. I didn't think of that one! Thanks for referring your readers to my work. That means the world to me! *big smile*

**Invader Zim: **I am excited to hear that you still love this fic! I honestly don't know if it is living up to everyone's expectations of it though. I wonder, does it seem to long and drawn out with not enough action? Oh well, I will have to work on that now won't I? LOL. See you next chapter! I will try to keep up the good work, I promise!

**Leah Durose: ** Last chapter was cute? Awesome! That made my day! We do have an awfully sense of humor? Wow, glad someone understands my wacked out spastic stuff! Thanks for the compliment! No one has ever told me that! *big huge smile* I am also curious as to what Aoshi will say when he sees Kenshin! Kaoru is going to 'make' him cooperate, so that should be interesting. Misao is going to help too. Did you like how Aoshi actually commented in this chapter? Well, I hope to see you next chapter!

**theWolf24: **Honestly, I am asking myself the same question! Well, Kenshin is an extraordinary guy. I am glad to know that you like Saitou's lines. No worries about the computer thing. . .technology is great. . .but only when it works. Our old computer was like that. . .it's not your fault! No worries! Thanks a bunch! I will keep up the good work, and I hope that your internet stops acting up *shakes fist at evil internet service provider*

**YukiAngel28: **Thank-you so much! Hope the update was fast enough. If you thought this chapter was interesting, just wait 'til the next one when Aoshi, Misao, and another guest arrive! 

**Lily of the Shadow: **Well, you definitely will read it next chapter, so I hope the seeing if not reading is believing thing convinces you! Hope you still like my random fic.! See you next chapter!

**RoseoftheDesert****: **I'm ecstatic to know that you like my story! Well, now that I have all my reviewers referring to themselves as 'sessha' I really have no choice but to continue with this story until I can get you all broken of the habit too! Don't worry, even if none of you got this 'sessha' complex problem in the first place, I would continue. I never give up on something that I start; I may take a while, but I always finish! Hope to see you next chapter too! 

___________________________________________________________________

Please review! If you have any ideas for what you want Aoshi and Misao to do next chapter, let me know! I would LOVE to know what you have to say and want to read! 

Until next chapter, Ja ne! 


	7. Dinner, Plans, and CrAzY GuEsTs Part Thr...

**Author's Notes:** Hello again everyone! I am back for yet another late update. I meant to get this out on Friday night, though when I sat down to write, nothing creative was flowing. I had five tests on Friday, and an amazingly crazy workload all week so all I felt like doing was relaxing and reading other fan fics. But never fear! I am back with this third section of Chapter 6, though more chapters are on their way shortly after that! I just have to figure out how to incorporate the additional characters. . .(must catch my muse and inspiration!) Well, here goes for Chapter Six everyone! I hope you enjoy!

**Side Note:** I was not able to complete this segment much as I wanted to in three parts, but I know you are tired of waiting for an update, (Not like this story is all that great! Lol!!),so this chapter will be 4 parts instead of three like I promised earlier. I am doing research on Sakura Matsuri now so that I can make the next chapter more fun and historically accurate. Thanks for bearing with me! Spring Break is on its way, and I will be able to write more!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, other than the bento box and manga that I have bought. I guess we're all stuck sharing Watsuki-sama's AMAZING work now aren't we?

_____________________________________________________________

**LadySword04**

**March 27, 2004******

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Previously on Part Two: **

Stealthily, the two walked on their toes silently. Avoiding all the boards that would squeak to disclose their location and presence, the girls snuck up on the two unsuspecting "juvenile problems" with such skill that even a shinobi would be proud. Heck, Aoshi didn't even notice them!

'I am getting good at this stealth thing!' Misao told herself with pride. 'Aoshi-sama didn't even notice my presence!'

Expertly, Kaoru raised both her bokkens to perform her "Double Bokken of Doom" attack on her helpless victims. Misao and Aoshi merely looked on as Kaoru pummeled each into the ground. If such a thing were possible, they were way past the swirly-eyed 'oroing stage' that Kenshin usually found himself in after one of her attacks. 

Needless to say, the two wouldn't be fighting one another until well after dinner. Aoshi was still wearing a smirk when Misao burst out laughing. Kaoru was fuming, and to her surprise, Aoshi let out something that sounded a lot like a small but stifled laugh! Misao face vaulted; she was at a loss for words. Her stoic ice cube actually Laughed!?!  Maybe there was still a person sealed away beneath the icy exterior he always wore, and maybe there was hope for him yet! 

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Dinner, Plans, and CrAzY GuEsTs (Part Three)**

_____________________________________________________________

Having heard Aoshi's question, Kaoru simply told him where it was and how to get to it.  "I will also accompany you if you would like." She added politely.

"Aoshi-sama, when are you going to the shrine? Are you going to be back in time for dinner or at least the festival? Do you want me to bring you tea before dinner?" Misao blurted out at light speed, hoping that Aoshi hadn't caught on to what she was doing or trying to do.

"Now." Was all he said to her. 

"Well, I guess all of us will see you later then." Misao added in a cheerful manner, clearly trying to hide her mental disappointment that he might not even be there at dinner, or let alone go to the festival with them.

'We come here to take a vacation and all he wants to do is seclude himself in a shrine to pray like he does back home! He needs to learn how to live! I swear, if he doesn't come for the festival, I am going to personally drag him there. He is going to have a good time here if I can help it, and even if it kills one of the two of us! He must BE HAPPY!!!' Misao promised herself with a determination most girls her age could not possibly have.

Just like Kaoru, once she had her mind set on a goal, there was NO WAY she was not going to attain it. Misao would do anything and everything in her power to ensure Aoshi's happiness and mental well being. Heck, locking yourself up for the greater part of the day every day of your life in a secluded area definitely is not healthy for anyone, Aoshi included.

"Misao, is something wrong?" Kaoru tentatively asked her friend after sensing a rise in Misao's ki. 

"No, nothing is wrong, nothing at all! What makes you say that? I was just thinking about something. Don't worry. I am fine!" Misao said energetically as her ki returned to a normal level again.

"Well Aoshi and Misao, let's go to the shrine now okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Misao really does not need to trouble herself in coming with us." Came Aoshi's icy response.

"Misao needs to come so she knows where to find you if we need you for something back here." Kaoru added in the defense of her friend. "Besides, she would find out eventually one way or another where it is!"

"Yeah, and how will I know where to bring your afternoon tea?" Misao added knowing that her Aoshi could not possibly survive without it. A day without tea for him was like trying to breathe on an earth without oxygen; which is a necessary and important part of life.

"Fine." Aoshi remarked in a cool monotone voice, though his agitation at losing the battle was clear in his tight shoulders. His face and eyes would never betray his emotions, but his clenched fists and tight muscles would alert anyone with a knowledge of Aoshi's mannerisms to his annoyed state. 

Misao of course could read him like a book, having known him for so long, but decided to play his reactions off and not let them get to her. 'I wonder why he is so tense. Is it because he doesn't want me to go with him? Or could it be that he really doesn't want to be here with us, or even come with me in the first place?' She wondered, while feeling guilty for upsetting him. 

Plastering on a grin from ear to ear, she jumped up and down in her characteristic manner before grabbing Kaoru to lead the way to the shrine. Aoshi just rolled his eyes behind their backs before following the two equally crazy girls. They walked out of the main house and into the back courtyard that led to the steps heading up a steep incline of stairs to the shrine.

The whole trip up there, the spastic duo talked about what had been happening in the past six months since they had seen each other. Let's just say that there was A LOT to catch up on, and the walk up there was not time enough to say everything. For Kaoru, the walk was much shorter than she ever remembered it being because before she knew it, they were already there. 

On the other hand, for Aoshi, the trip up couldn't possibly have been any longer. The girls were getting on his nerves with their constant banter and bubbly attitudes. After a while, he decided to hang back for a bit in order to tune them out. 

When the girls reached the top of the stairs, they stood and waited for Aoshi, who seemed to be taking his sweet time in getting up there. 

'Well, at least he's taking in his surroundings and enjoying the beauty of nature. It's a start. I just wish he would be more expressive. We will have to work on that later.' Misao said before letting out a loud sigh. 

"Misao, are you alright?" Asked Kaoru after hearing her friend's huge sigh.

"I. . .I am fine. Don't worry Kaoru! Just a little winded that's all. That sure was a lot of stairs to climb!" Misao added in the hopes that Kaoru would buy it therefore not become concerned and question her further.  "Hey Aoshi, hurry up!" Misao joked.

"Hn." Was the only answer she got. 'Here we go with the monosyllables again.' Misao thought while mentally growling.

Kaoru led her two friends into the interior of the shrine before saying, "Here we are! I am going to go back to check up on Sano and Yahiko, and see if Kenshin is back. I will see you both later tonight!" she smiled and gave a wink to Misao.

Aoshi walked up to the middle of the far wall that held a statue and sat down on one of the few mats in the room. Misao simply said that she would see him later before she turned to leave. As usual, she got no response from him; he was already deep in meditation. 

Misao ran to catch up with Kaoru, and the two continued to talk about their lives during their separation. Kaoru checked in on her still unconscious boarders.

"Well, they're still breathing. I bet by the time Kenshin gets home and starts dinner that they will wake up. (This sentence whispered into Misao's ears.) The smell from the kitchen is sure to wake them up. It works every time!" Kaoru giggled remembering all the times when even the mention of food got the two freeloaders with the never ending appetites to come running.

Just then, Misao got a devilish grin on her face as an idea invaded her brain. "Hey, while they're out, why don't we have a little fun?" She asked in a devious manner. Kaoru, getting where her friend was going grinned in much the same manner as Misao. 

"There is a ton of ink in the shed! Kenshin isn't home yet to stop us either. This is going to be so much fun!" With that the duo went to the shed to get the ink. They then went into the room where the boys were sleeping and decided to have a little fun of their own. 

"Shouldn't we water it down a bit? You know that the festival is tonight right?" Misao asked feeling momentary regret for suggesting the idea. 

"**NO Way**!" They're getting it full strength! If you're going to do something, you have to do it well!" Kaoru said as she slid the shoji open. 

Both of the boys were on their backs sprawled out on their futons still knocked senseless. Sitting in between the futons with their trusty ink jar and brushes, each girl proceeded to use each guy as her 'canvas' on which she would create her work of art. Let's just say by the time they were done, the faces, necks, and chests of their victims were covered in designs. 

"Just wait 'til they wake up! This is going to be soo great!" Misao said.

"Yeah, now let's hide all the mirrors in the shed so they won't know anything until it's too late!" With that, both giggled and retrieved all the mirrors in the house. 

Task accomplished, the two decided to invite the crushes of the two pieces of art that night around seven. First, they went to Megumi and asked that she come. Megumi was reluctant at first, but hearing that the girls had a surprise for her, Megumi just couldn't resist. Their next target was Tsubame who eagerly jumped at the chance to get out to the festival.

"Our plan is going well! I can't wait until tonight! Let's hurry home so Kenshin doesn't get worried." Kaoru said as she began running with Misao back to the dojo.

They arrived at the gates just a moment before Kenshin did, and slipped in unnoticed. Kaoru and Misao went to the kitchen to boil some tea for Aoshi, and soon Kenshin was in there cooking dinner as well.

"Hi Kenshin!" said Kaoru when she noticed him come in. Misao was still focused on the boiling tea leaves. However, after hearing Kaoru's greeting, she decided one of her own was in order. Luckily, he had set everything down prior to her welcome.

"HIMURA!" She exclaimed while hugging him in her vice like grip. "It's so good to see you again! We've missed you. Even Aoshi-sama has missed you, though he won't say so." She said in a rush before noticing Kenshin was trying to say something.

"Mi. . .sao. . .please. . .let. . .ses. . .sha. . .go. . ." He gasped before she finally did just that.

Recovering, he exclaimed, "It's good to see you too, that it is! I suppose you brought Aoshi with you right?" He asked while giving her his famous rurouni grin before turning to the counter to begin cooking dinner. 

She simply replied with a yes before noticing the familiar scent in the air. Misao noted that the tea was done and both she and Kaoru headed back up to the shrine to give it to Aoshi. 

During her stay, the two girls were inseparable, and boy could they cause trouble if they wanted to! However, luckily for Aoshi, the two left his tea alone.

Most of the way back up the stairs, they talked about what was going to happen that night at the festival. Reaching the top of the stairs and then the shoji of the shrine, Kaoru opened it and let her friend inside. Misao sat down next to him and began pouring the tea for the two of them. Kaoru took the hint and left, knowing that 'tea time' was Misao's time alone with Aoshi, which was important to her friend. 

That said and done, she went down the stairs thinking about the reaction she would get from the two boys when their "dates" or "crushes" showed up that night. 

About thirty minutes after Kaoru returned, Kenshin had finished their meal for that night, making sure to create enough to feed the extra two guests. Kaoru set the table again that night for dinner, and went to wake her friends up. 

However, what she got was quite a surprise. Just as she went up to the shoji and lifted her hand to slide it open, the darn thing jumped open all by itself! Or wait, it was Sano and Yahiko who threw it open before practically running the poor girl over in their haste to get to the kitchen. Luckily, Kaoru dodged in time to save herself, and grab the two by their collars. 

"Ok, if you two want to race to the kitchen, it will have to be a fair one." She said with authority. "When I count to three, I will release you, and then you can try to beat each other to the kitchen alright?" 

"Fine." They mumbled.

"One. . .Two. . .There's a bird over there!" 

Both boys tried to take off, but Kaoru's grip remained firm. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She scolded. "I didn't say the magic word!"

"JUST SAY IT!" They screamed in agitation.

"Fine. . .Three!" With that she let them go, and watched in amusement as the two proceeded to trip each other and try every dirty trick in the book to beat the other to the finish line that was the kitchen at the end of the dojo's porch.

"I Win!" Exclaimed Yahiko. "AND you have a bigger stride then me! Guess I outsmarted you this time Tori-no-atama! But what can I say. You are a rooster with a rooster's intelligence you know." He taunted before getting another whack to the head. Sano took advantage of his little friend's momentary lapse in consciousness to rush and sit at the table.

"Nope. I do. I beat you to the table Yahiko-CHAN!" Sano grinned in his victory. Believe it or not, neither noticed the ink on the other's face. Their fight was more important to them than noticing such trivial details was. 

Kaoru went to her room to prepare for dinner before going to eat. When she came out of her room a minute or so later, she found that Misao had just come down from the shrine. 

Everything was served, and both made sure to sit so they wouldn't have to stare at the faces of the boys when they ate. "Hey, you guys are in a competitive mode tonight, so after everyone has been served, why don't you compete with Misao to see who can eat their meal the fastest?" Kaoru asked. 

Kenshin was the last to sit down, and as he finished serving himself, he noticed the faces of the boys across from him. A look of horror came across his face for a moment, which was just enough for Sano to catch before Kaoru gave the word to begin. 

"What?" He asked. 

Kenshin being polite just said, "Nothing." before averting his eyes and focusing on eating his meal.

Dinner was silent that night, save for the "Go!" heard from Kaoru and the sounds the three made as they scarfed their meals down in their little race. Misao won with Sano and Yahiko following close behind in what had to be a tie. 

"I win!" Misao said as she spun around and gave the victory sign she was known for. Gathering up the extra bowls she had made for Aoshi, she carried them up to him on a tray. (Gee, Misao sure is getting a lot of exercise in this fic! Run up the stairs and down them twenty times….go Misao go!)

The two boys just face vaulted before staring at each other dumbstruck. "What did you let her win for you Baka?" Roared Sano.

"Me? Who's the idiot that got beaten by a G…I…R…L?" Yahiko retorted while drawing the last word out.

Kaoru growled in her corner and began to fume, so the two decided to call the outcome of their battle a momentary draw and form a truce before the evil Tanuki that promised hurt could do anything. 

When Misao returned, Kaoru was inviting the guys to come to the Sakura Matsuri that night. Kenshin agreed as Kaoru wanted to go, and would need someone to keep an eye on her in case any criminals or old enemies wanted to cause her harm. 

Sano was at first reluctant, as was his little friend, but both were easily convinced as Kaoru promised to give Sano money later on to go gambling, and Yahiko could get a day off from his training and chores. Little did they know who would come waltzing through the doors at any given moment. 

Kenshin and the boys went to do the dishes as Kaoru and Misao went to let the other girls in and then all get ready in Kaoru's room. In about the time the guys finished the dishes, the girls were ready.

Kaoru wore a lavender kimono with a brown sakura tree and pink petals that were on both the tree and all over the lower half of the kimono. The sleeves also were graced with the petal's presence. Her outfit was completed with a pink obi and ribbon.

Megumi wore a deep purple kimono with a similar pattern as Kaoru's save for a few differences. The bottom hem had sakura trees all along its length with pink and silver petals on the trees, and also on the sleeves. The look was tied together with a silver obi, and her hair was down as always.

Misao wore a deep blue kimono with a silver colored crane on the side that wrapped around the front, side, and back of her left leg. The crane's wings were up and arched in an "o" over its head, which was looking skyward as well. The obi was silver, and Misao just left her hair in its usual braid, though Megumi had put it in a loose bun with the ends sticking out all around it, giving her a different, but stunning look.

The three of them wore a little rouge on their cheeks, and a faint pink tinted lip balm Megumi had concocted. None wanted to use the concealer she had mixed up earlier that night (lucky for the boys). 

Tsubame decided not to wear any makeup as she was too young, and still didn't like it. She wore a rose pink that faded into a purple above and a sky blue below kimono with silver butterflies along the bottom hem up in a diagonal line to the left side of her waist up to the obi, and also on her sleeves. Her obi was a silver and pink pinstriped one. Her short hair was also down and man was it ever shiny as Megumi added a special concoction of her own into it.

Exiting the room, they went to find the boys who were just about to do the same thing. Needless to say, they all met on the porch near the kitchen.

Kaoru was the first out and walked up to Kenshin and the gang so they could wait for the others. Aoshi surprisingly was hiding behind a tree waiting for Misao. Megumi and Misao were the next out, and if they could have laughed any louder, they would have. Sano and Yahiko looked ridiculous with the face paint. 

"Goodness Misao, they look even worse than you told me! I must say though that I think the work of art on Sano is very fitting for such a rooster head! It complements him nicely!" She smirked and laughed with a fox paw in front of her mouth again.

"What are you talking about Megumi?" Sano fumed. 

"Just go and look in a mirror!" Megumi slyly said to him.

A few moments later, Sano came back. "Geez Jou-chan. There're aren't **ANY Mirrors ANYWHERE** in this place! What's with you? You're a girl, you're supposed to be concerned with your looks! Where are the mirrors at?" He roared, clearly annoyed at the absence of mirrors and the laughs that his friends were having at his expense. 

Kaoru just ignored him, which made him even angrier. 

Just then, he noticed what was on Yahiko's face. "Hey Yahiko, what happened to your face? You look like you got in a fight with a jar of ink and lost!" He said before keeling over on the floor in laughter.

Upon hearing the commotion, Tsubame who had been reluctant to leave the room came out. She too could soon be heard stifling a cute giggle of her own. Aoshi on the other hand merely let out an exasperated sigh before rolling his eyes. 

'Could they possibly be any more annoying?' He thought before creeping up behind Misao to startle her.

However, his little plot was soon discovered, and while Misao decided to pretend that she did not notice him, she definitely was not going to let him scare her. Just as he was about to grab her shoulders, she spun around. 

"Thought you could sneak up on me did you? I knew you were there the whole time!" She asked and stated with a grin.

"So, you're getting better than, Misao-chan." He whispered.

"Yep." She said. "Let's get going! With that, everyone turned to leave except for Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and Tsubame. Megumi called to her friends, "Go on ahead of us. We will catch up with you later alright?"

Fox ears popped up on her head as she thought of what she could do to remedy the situation of the two boys that had both fallen victims to the plot of Kaoru and Misao. 

She had each of the boys sit on the mats in the kitchen while she simply took out her concealer and skillfully applied it on the marks on their faces and necks. They would have to deal with the other markings by keeping the collars of their gis tightly shut.

"There, all done. See, it didn't kill you now did it?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, but now I feel like a GIRL!" Sano said in an agitated tone.

"Oh grow up! You act like one sometimes. Like just tonight you wanted to look in a mirror and worry about your complexion." Megumi scoffed at him. "Let's get going before the others get worried about us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Kitsune."

With that said and done, the four of them proceeded to walk into town to enjoy their night out on the town.  

_____________________________________________________________________

**Author's End Notes:** For those that don't read my junk at the top, this three part chapter is now a four part one. It's longer than the last chapter like I promised, being nine pages versus seven…there. I can keep a promise…*shocker I know* I am spending time to research Sakura Matsuri so that I can keep everything historically accurate and give good descriptions in the next chapter. I know that you all got tired of me not updating fast enough, so I thought it would be nice to give you something to read til I can post again this weekend. Spring Break for me starts on Friday the 2nd of April, so I can definitely write more during that time! Thanks for bearing with me!

_____________________________________________________________

**Personal Replies:**

**Hitokiri Elf Slayer of evil: **I am entertaining? Wow! Thanks! *feels special and smiles* Thank-you for giving me the line, and I am glad that you liked my use of it! Thanks for the help! 

**Leah Durose: **I hope you are okay now! I didn't mean to cause you to go into spasms…I guess I will have to warn you next time about things like that! Sorry! Glad to hear that Aoshi talking and laughing made you smile and happy too! Thanks again! See you next chapter!

**S3r3nity: **Yeay! *does victory dance* Another person that likes my fic.! Thanks for saying that! I hope you continue to enjoy it! See you next chapter!

**RoseoftheDesert****: **Thanks for another review, and for the compliments! It makes me happy to know you still are enjoying this fic. I sure am having a blast writing it! And to think, it was supposed to be a One Shot! Lol. Jelly beans are Good! *went out to buy some* Thanks for the suggestion. The sugar helped me stay up late one night and type some of this chapter! *heroic music…Rose to the rescue!* You guessed right as to who the letter was sent to, but you have no idea who he is going to drag along with him! Things are going to get good later with this one! See you next chapter!

________________________________________________________________

Please review and let me know what you think of this story! I need ideas for the festival, and would love to know what you want to read. . .maybe have a little fluff with the characters, or stick to the original plot? Let me know! I'll be looking I promise! Thanks guys! 

*hugs readers and reviewers!*


	8. Plans, Crazy Guests, and the Sakura Mats...

**Author's Notes: **Hey Minna-san! Gomen nasai about the late update yet again. My cousins went on a trip and left their dog with us after we got back from an unexpected trip….isn't it great when parents spring a road trip to visit relatives on you? So, as you can tell, this is a late update yet again. cries….I can never get a chapter out when I intend to!  That and add projects and insane amounts of homework into the mix….and as you guess, no update for awhile…I am sooo sorry! All AP testing is done for me, but I still have graduation announcements and other stuff to do…I know…I always brag about fan fic being my life…but lately it hasn't been. This summer I will be better, that I will, I promise! I have exams all next week, but after that I should be HOME FREE to write as I so choose!

**Leah, I went back and fixed the Aoshi part. I am sorry about not including his thoughts. I honestly did not realize I was doing that. Other than that, I am also afraid I will not do a good enough job writing him. That, and I am angry at myself for taking too much time getting chapters out. Add that in as well as me getting frustrated with writer's block and straying too far from the original plot, and I end up forgetting stuff. Thanks for reminding me! I hope you like my after-post addition/ revision!**

**Other Info.**** Before ****Reading****: **Sakura Matsuri during the time of this series did not exsist; it's an American thing after 1912 (When Japanese people immigrated to the Untied States in the late 19th century, they planted the flowering cherry trees wherever they lived.  In 1912, the Japanese government sent thousands of cherry trees to Washington D.C. which were planted all around the Washington Tidal Basin.  This gesture of friendship between the two countries began the first Sakura Matsuri or Cherry Blossom Festival in the United States.)

The name used was O-hanami or otherwise known as "Flower Viewing" in Japan from the 17th to the 19th centuries. During this time, the festival included all people in the festivities including singing, dancing, and sake drinking. Usually, the Cherry Blossom front begins in Okinawa in the south in March.  Then it sweeps northward in April and finally reaches Hokkaido in May with more than 50 varieties blooming at this time.

Other than this, I really was not able to find anything "historically accurate" on the festival even after hours of research. believe it or not!

**So please BEAR WITH ME, Some aspects WILL be MADE UP!!!!!**

And without any more stalling, here is the next and final part of this four part chapter!

**By LadySword04**

**April 9, 2004**

**Previously on BTSHOH: **

She had each of the boys sit on the mats in the kitchen while she simply took out her concealer and skillfully applied it on the marks on their faces and necks. They would have to deal with the other markings by keeping the collars of their gis tightly shut.

"There, all done. See, it didn't kill you now did it?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, but now I feel like a GIRL!" Sano said in an agitated tone.

"Oh grow up! You act like one sometimes. Like just tonight you wanted to look in a mirror and worry about your complexion." Megumi scoffed at him. "Let's get going before the others get worried about us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Kitsune."

With that said and done, the four of them proceeded to walk into town to enjoy their night out on the town.

**Chapter 8: Dinner, Plans, Crazy Guests, and The Festival (Part Four)**

****

Upon arriving, they discovered that the Kami had already been brought into town to the local Shinto shrine. The food and wine had been offered to the seat of the Kami including the staple grains, fish, vegetables and rice all cooked and prepared.

"Well, it would appear that we missed the procession to the shrine, but at least we can still relax under the Sakura trees!" Megumi stated.

The sun was just beginning to set as the four headed out to meet the rest of their group. Kaoru and the gang had already set up blankets to sit on and gaze up at the trees for a time before heading out to take in the sights and activities at the festival that would begin soon after sundown. Upon arriving, Megumi, Sano, Tsubame, and Yahiko were greeted by the group that left them behind earlier, and three other guests.

"Hello! You guys Finally made it!" Kaoru stated. "We were beginning to get worried! Glad to know Sano didn't get you lost!" she snickered remembering earlier conflicts involving his difficulty navigating.

"Mn. Hmph." He replied. "I don't get lost!" He then snapped before Yahiko gave him a menacing look that promised another head chewing if he dared blame Yahiko again for his problems with directions.

"Yeah right Sano, and paint brushes full of ink fly!" Yahiko jeered at him. "Which reminds me K…A…O…R…U and M…I….S….A…O, How DID we end up with the marks on us?"

"Yeah! Jou-chan and Itachi! How did that happen?" Sano contributed noticing the uncomfortable looks on the girls faces and in their body language.

"I for one don't have a clue as to what you BOYS are talking about!" Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, don't blame us for your decision to sleep with an ink jar you morons!" Misao said while laughing.

"Misao, sleeping with an ink jar Does NOT cause strange MARKS like that!" Yahiko piped up. Plus, I am NOT the moron around here! Sano is, so don't look at me!"

Megumi, noticing the mounting tension decided to try to change the subject before a fight broke out. 'I am in NO mood to play doctor tonight let alone be forced into the role. I had better break this up before Kaoru and Misao kill the boys!' She thought.

"Well, I have to say that the little stunt you four pulled was amusing. And another thing that was even MORE amusing was getting the two to wear MAKEUP!! I for one never thought that I would ever see the day the boys wore concealer!" She laughed.

Kenshin "Oroed" while Kaoru, Misao, Dr. Genzai, and his two granddaughters simply stared with utter fascination and disbelief before all fell over anime style in a fit of laughter. Aoshi as always, just crossed his arms and wondered how it was possible for a group of people to be so pathetically stupid. 'They're all insane not to mention immature. Then again, when you throw a moron like Sano, a child like Yahiko, and a dense rurouni into the mix, I guess this should be expected. At least Tanuki can keep her temper in check tonight. I guess I should never underestimate the power of immature people in large groups again.' He thought to himself.    

The rest of the half-hour left was spent simply watching Ayame and Suzume play around along with taking in the beautiful Sakura trees whose petals were blowing off in the spring zephyr. Kenshin and Aoshi were deep in thought about their pasts for some time before being shaken out of their reveries by the rest of the group.

"It's time to get to the festival minna!" Kaoru excitedly said. "Let's go!" Misao shouted while giving her characteristic victory sign and spinning around on her feet.

  At the Festival 

As our loveable group wandered the now transformed streets of Tokyo, they took in all the wonderful sights and activities that accompanied the festival. On the outskirts were the stalls of the usual merchants with various goods to sell, and more toward the center was where all the activity was located.

The activities included Taiko Den drumming, Sumo wrestling competitions that the local Yokozuna was participating in, various artists selling their work, poetry competitions, calligraphy exhibits and paintings, sake drinking competitions, and even flower arranging, and we can't forget the martial arts displays!

For the kids, there was Fukuwarai (The Japanese version of Pin The Tail On The Donkey), Kamishibai (story telling of folk tales), origami, games of all kinds, and the Candyman was here again this year to perform his lion dance, magic, and amezuke (sculpting characters out of hot taffy-like candy) skills.

As I am sure you know, Dr. Genzai was dragged off to all the stalls with children's activities by none other than his two adorable granddaughters.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Come look!" wailed Ayame.

"Come look, come look!" Suzume imitated.

"What is it girls?" Dr. Genzai asked while being dragged down the street to the Candy man. Over his shoulder he yelled to the group that they had a lovely time, and would see them all tomorrow. "Have a wonderful time everyone!" The rest of the group just waved and watched with amusement at the three now walking down the street.

  With Genzai and his granddaughters

Soon after arriving and sitting down, the Candy man entered. Both girls watched his Lion Dance with intense fascination, which was so good even Genzai was having able to enjoy himself. The Candy Man's magic tricks were even more interesting. He made himself disappear and reappear, and asked for volunteers to perform this on as well. (this was made up of course!)

"Pick us! Pick us!" Ayame happily shouted. Much to her surprise, she and Suzume were selected for the stunt. After getting permission from their grandfather, the Candy man led the girls onto his makeshift stage, and into a black box with stars and moons on it.

"And now, I will make these two adorable girls disappear, then reappear!" With the snap of his fingers and a few magic words, he opened the door and lo and behold, they were gone!

"Hmm…Isn't that interesting?" He asked the crowd. "Now, let's try to get them to reappear!" With a few more magic words and a wave of his hand he opened the door, but no girls were there!

"I wonder where they could have gone? I know I put them in here…this has never happened to me before. I wonder what is doing on?" The Candy man trailed off before a look of irritation and fear graced his features. He hesitantly added, "Let's try this again shall we?" By now, Genzai was getting worried.

"One, two, three!" The Candy man said, and there appeared the girls giggling like there was no tomorrow. Dr. Genzai was relieved to say the least.

After numerous other tricks, everyone got a piece of candy that was handmade by him earlier that evening.

"Grandpa, can we go to the Fukuwarai stand? Onegai?" Ayame asked with Suzume adding on her oh so irresistible "Onegai" with puppy eyes too. Dr. Genzai didn't stand a chance, and he agreed. After that, the girls went to the Kamishibai event to enjoy folk songs and folk tales before heading home to sleep.

Back with the group 

"So, what do you all want to do first?" Kaoru asked.

To this Megumi countered, with fox ears mind you "Why don't we break into groups and just meet back home whenever we all feel tired okay?"

"That sounds good!" Misao piped up happy for this excuse to spend some alone time with Aoshi.

Of course, at hearing the possibility of being able to break up into smaller groups, Sano made a bee-line for the sake drinking competition now going on.

"Free Sake? I'm not passing up an opportunity like this! See ya'!" He tossed over his shoulder as he was running.

"Well, at least we'll know where he is tonight! Plus, he's out of our hair, now we can have some real fun!" Megumi chirped.

Grabbing Kaoru's and Misao's hands, she told the boys they were going to look at anything and everything artistic, and for them to have a good time.

Misao was of course disappointed at being separated from Aoshi and a pout made it even more evident.

"Oh quit whining already! He's probably following us along with Kenshin if I know those two." Megumi stated.

"So, where to first?" Kaoru asked.

"I was thinking the origami stand for awhile, then the calligraphy exhibits as I love those, and ink paintings as well, and OH! The caricature stand is near there, and then we could go to the flower arranging. Or, we could go to the games after the calligraphy and caricature stands." Megumi stated simply with a finger on her chin and one arm crossed over her stomach supporting the elbow of her "thinking arm and hand."

"Well alright. But I want to go to the games Sometime tonight. They have this awesome kunai throwing competition going on right now!" Misao squeaked.

After about a half-an-hour at the origami stand, Kaoru had made a paper crane and ten or more little stars. Megumi had made quite a few flowers of different colors and shapes, and Misao had been busy learning how to fold different types of notes ranging from simple pull down ones (we see in school) to complicated ones in the shape of throwing knives and throwing stars (A/N: Leave it to Misao to have weapons on the mind!). 

They all then left the stand and headed for the calligraphy and caricature stands. Misao and Kaoru were busy admiring the art work while Megumi wasted no time at all in displaying her prowess with a calligraphy brush in a small competition. She of course won easily and gladly accepted her prize of the calligraphy set they were offering.

"Let's not go to the caricature stand now, I really want to go to the games! I'm going to find Aoshi" Misao whined.

"Okay I guess. Kaoru and I will see you back at the dojo alright? Be careful and have Fun!" Megumi slyly stated.

"See you back home Misao!" Kaoru excitedly mentioned.

With Misao and Aoshi 

Using her shinobi skills, Misao easily located Aoshi, and both went off to the numerous games available that night. Aoshi watched with mild amusement as Misao bounced here and there looking at the different games. The first "game" of course was the kunai throwing competition.

"Well hello!" the owner of the stand where the competition greeted Misao and Aoshi as the two of them approached. "I suppose you want to compete, ne?" He asked while looking at Aoshi expectantly.

"Not me. Her." Aoshi replied with great effort, and pointed at Misao to emphasize what he had just said.

To this, the man's eyes widened, but upon seeing Misao's irritated visage, he quickly recovered and began to turn around. "Well then, right this way!" With that, Misao and Aoshi were led into the large white tent. Numerous targets were set up, some were stationary, while others moved across the floor or sprang from either the floor or ceiling.

'This ought to be easy! The competition doesn't look all that great tonight!' Misao thought with glee. 'Aoshi's going to be so proud of me if I win! Maybe this will convince him that I am good enough to spar with when we both get back to Kyoto! Plus that guy with the disapproving look from earlier will be shown girls can be just as good if not better than guys in these kind of exhibitions.'

"Alright. You have a minute and a half to hit as many targets as you can. Try to get in the center of each target for the most points. Any technique you choose to use is fine. The one who is the fastest, hits the most targets, and is the most accurate wins the match. Semi-finals and then finals will be held afterwards. Here are your assignments."

With that, he pinned the papers up on the wall as to what groups everyone was in. Misao was placed in a group she knew she could easily win. Good thing I wore my ninja suit under this kimono!' she thought to herself.

Half an hour later, Misao was in second place; second only to an old master of the art that looked oddly familiar. Misao remained in second, with the mysterious old man in first. But the top three people from the group were put up against the other group's top three competitors. The semi-finals came and went, Misao still in second place, though the gap in points was greatly reduced. Misao was only four points behind the masked competitor. This trend continued in the finals, though the gap was only one point at the end.

Even though she lost by a point, she was proud to have competed against so many and come out in the top three. And, she had also figured out who the masked competitor was now that she could focus better on the ki. She approached the old man with caution until she was sure her assumption was correct; which it was.

"OKINA!" She screamed at the old man before hugging the life out of him in her characteristic manner. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Luckily for Okina, Misao had let go before really killing him. "Well, I wanted to come for a visit. You have been gone for a while now, and I missed you. When I saw the kunai throwing competition, I decided to try my hand in it, knowing I would eventually see you here. You have improved greatly Misao. You should be proud of yourself!"

  With Aoshi 

Meanwhile, Aoshi had been following Misao and keeping an eye on her. To say he was proud of her would be like saying the train was the slowest form of transportation available to the general public. Proud was not a strong enough word for the situation. Inside he was beaming with pride. The only outward sign he gave was a small smirk as he watched Misao both while competing and getting her award. Though she never would see it, Aoshi was immensely proud of her.

'She has improved a lot since the last time I sparred with her. It would appear as if I have underestimated her abilities. Sparring with her when we get home sounds like a good idea; who knows, it may even be fun. Whoa….fun? Did I just say that? What am I thinking? I could end up hurting her. No matter how much she improves, I worry my instincts will resurface. If that happens, she will wind up dead in an instant; and I simply cannot let that happen. I care too much for her to ever think about harming her. As much as I want to, and I do know that sparring with me will help her, I simply cannot.' With that last thought, he crept up on Okina and Misao in time to her the tail end of their conversation.

Back with Misao and Okina 

"Hai, I am. Arigatou very much Okina! Maybe Aoshi-sama will agree to spar with me after seeing how much I have improved! Even if he doesn't want to, I am not going to give up. I swear, before I die, I am going to spar with him once more!"

'Well, this complicates matters. She and I both want to spar, but I know I will hurt her.' He thought.

As expected, Okina won first place, Misao won second place, and some man all the way from Yokohama won third. After the prizes had been handed out, a picture was taken to be put in the newspaper the following day.

To say that Misao was very pleased with her prize was an understatement. She received a ribbon along with a new addition to her repertoire of weapons.

"These throwing stars will be so much fun to practice with!" She beamed.

The rest of their evening, Misao was found for the next hour or so dragging Aoshi to the various stands of games and convincing him to play. After that, both decided that it was getting late and that they should return to the dojo before anyone got worried.

With Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Sano

"Well, it is getting late; I have patients to treat in the morning….and who knows what kind of late night emergencies I will have to deal with tonight. Ken-san, Kaoru, I had a wonderful time, but I am going to find that baka tori-no-atama before he gets alcohol poisoning. Plus, I need any rest I can get in between! I will come by later tomorrow if I can…possibly for lunch if that is alright. See you two later, and have fun!" Megumi stated, and then ended with a suggestive wink, fox ears, and her characteristic laugh before turning on her heels and walking off to hunt for her rooster.

With Sano and Megumi

"Sano, you BAKA!" She roared upon seeing Sano slumped over the counter of the competition stand.

Apparently, Sano had met his match and then some in the competition, and passed out.

Megumi shook him and cuffed the back of his head for good measure in order to wake him up.

Seeing as that did nothing to aid her cause, she grabbed his ear and yanked.

"Owowowowo!! Sano yelped in protest of the Kitsune's rough treatment.

"Finally, you're awake. Let's get going you bumbling, drunken idiot you. I know, you want to know if you can stay at the clinic. Unfortunately I have to put up with you again tonight so you don't end up dead from all the alcohol you can't help but consume." She ended in an exasperated huff.

To this, Sano just smiled tiredly and followed Megumi. Upon arriving at the clinic, Sano relied on his feet to lead him to the very familiar back room where he usually crashed for the night. Megumi watched in amusement as Sano flopped down onto the futon and fell asleep instantly.

'He really is an idiot. I am always stuck looking after him. One of these days he's going to wind up dead. Sano has to learn how to stop drinking so much. I am really getting tired of this repetitious cycle every night.' She thought to herself.

Her thought pattern was interrupted when a small child was brought into the clinic with a broken leg. His father explained that the boy was climbing one of the sakura trees, then fell and landed wrong.

'This is going to be a long night.' "Right this way. It looks like a compound transverse fracture. I will need to set it, clean it, and stitch the skin closed too. After I finish, I will mix up some herbs that prevent infection of the area, and promote healing. You will need to apply to his leg twice a day. But, right now I need him in an exam room."

With that last comment, Megumi began working on the child. Little did she know, this would not be her last case of the night, and that a certain someone was watching her from his futon through half lidded eyes with utter fascination. 

**Author's End Note: ** I know that I promised to only have this segment in four parts, but after not updating for so long, I know you all are eager to read something. The KK Fluff will have its own chapter next time I promise. I just simply don't have the time to give this part the time and effort it justly deserves. I have exams and graduation coming up. Next weekend though I will give you the final segment of this now five part series of Dinner, Plans, and CrAzY Guests. I am soo sorry about the long wait and the constant division of this chapter. Thanks for bearing with me!

**Personal Replies: **

**Hitokiri of the Bloodless Moon: **Thanks so much for the KK suggestion. Definitely look for it in the next chapter! I like the suggestion very much, and I think it will work well. Thanks so much for sticking with me!

**Leah durose: **Thank you very much! hugs That's true about Misao…the human energizer bunny! I never meant that meditating for hours on end was bad for your health…I meditate for an hour a night usually. I was simply saying that depriving yourself of sensory stimulation and human contact all the time was bad. It seems Aoshi does that all the time, and refuses to do anything like LIVE. In my opinion, that doesn't seem healthy. Sorry about the long wait between updates, but thanks for sticking with me! 2 reviews on this chapter…I feel so special! Finals? Oh dear…those are never fun. Yepper, Aoshi is silent again…sighs….he was a little too OOC for me earlier…but he'll talk more later!

**Invader Zim:** Well thank-you! No worries…let's say we're even…you didn't review last chapter…I didn't update in a long time! LOL. Look for some KK fluff and more action in the next chapter! I hope not to disappoint!

**S3r3nity: **I am soo glad that you like reading my fic. and that you find it both entertaining and enjoyable! I promise to keep up the good work!

**theWolf24:** I am glad that you still like what you read. I agree…the girls seem to be on a mission to make life for the guys miserable. The focus will change soon though to one in particular…Sano and Aoshi I don't think will suffer much longer! Yep…they'll be getting a break from the terror of the girls. Thanks for the idea about the Martial Arts competition. I was going to include that to begin with, though having you suggest it gave me an entirely different idea as to what I can do. Thanks very much! I look forward to hearing from you again…and as always, thanks for staying with me!


	9. Conclusion of the Sakura Matsuri Festiva...

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I am not dead of this much I assure you. I am terribly sorry for the whopping **Year **(I can't believe it either) since this story was last updated. I am not getting into the details as I know you don't want to hear excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it will be more serious to begin with. I am going to try and write another chapter soon after this one gets posted. My goal is to have this story finished by the end of my summer break. Wish me luck! Feel free to yell at me for the delay in updates too…I know I deserve them!

**Thanks to Lady of Contradiction for the necklace idea! I hope you like how I used it!**

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. The plot is mine though!

**

* * *

Previously on BTSHOH: **

Megumi's thought pattern was interrupted when a small child was brought into the clinic with a broken leg. His father explained that the boy was climbing one of the sakura trees, then fell and landed wrong.

'This is going to be a long night.' "Right this way. It looks like a compound transverse fracture. I will need to set it, clean it, and stitch the skin closed too. After I finish, I will mix up some herbs that prevent infection of the area, and promote healing. You will need to apply to his leg twice a day. But, right now I need him in an exam room."

With that last comment, Megumi began working on the child. Little did she know this would not be her last case of the night, and that a certain someone was watching her from his futon through half lidded eyes with utter fascination.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Conclusion of the Sakura Matsuri Festival Part One ****

* * *

With Kenshin and Kaoru: **

The group had long since split up and gone their separate ways, but it took Kenshin and Kaoru a moment to notice one thing. Their group conveniently left the two of them alone together. This realization and the accompanying unease struck them both into silence for a few moments before one of them recovered.

Kenshin decided to say something to break the noticeable tension, and chose to ask a question in order to do this. After all, questioning is a relatively stress free and easy way to start a conversation.

"Kaoru-dono, what would you like to do first tonight?"

To this, the teenager thought for a moment before she replied with "I don't know. The girls and I already looked at everything artistic. What do you say to walking around and looking for something to do?"

"That sounds like a great idea to sessha, de gozaru yo." Kenshin stated as he nodded.

Both turned so they were no longer facing one another, but instead facing down the corridor they intended to walk along. As they walked, they remained silent, content to simply enjoy the other's company as each reminisced.

Kaoru was lost in her memories of coming to the festival with her parents when they were still alive and noticed that many of the same activities present at this festival were there when she was younger too. She remembered all the activities that she participated in with her parents, and the ones that they watched her play. She then remembered the few times Dr. Genzai had taken her as well. With a wistful smile on her face, she thought how much she had missed this festival in the few years since she had become too old for Dr. Genzai to take her. As they continued to walk, her mind took her back to how the streets were set up, the conversations she had, and any other detail of festivals past that was particularly memorable.

On the other hand, Kenshin was busy taking in the sights while he scouted for potential threats. In over ten years he had not been to a single festival as he was always too busy with odd jobs or traveling to keep track of when and where festivals were. Other than that, on the nights he could have gone he decided there was no reason for him to go out and terrify the population out of having a good time. Besides, he felt he had no reason to celebrate. He had been a manslayer after all, and that profession cast him out of a normal life and in his mind the human race. He had even killed his own wife; therefore he was not worthy to celebrate with normal virtuous and law-abiding Japanese citizens.

'Funny,' he thought, 'this is the first time since Tomoe's death that I have gone to a festival, and it's with Kaoru I am spending my time.' This thought caused him to draw his lips into a taught line as he narrowed his eyes. The thought of Tomoe brought on a fresh wave of pain and other memories that he had been trying to suppress for a long time.

Kaoru almost instantly noticed the change in his ki and looked over to see his face go from relaxed to almost painful or angry. She questioned this change of course. "Hey Kenshin what's bothering you? Is there someone here we should be wary of?"

To her questioning her merely retreated behind his rurouni mask while putting up both hands that began making a waving side to side movement. "Nothing is wrong Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo. Have you seen anything that you might like to do yet?"

Kaoru realized he was trying to get the attention off of himself, so she played along. Eyeing the stands, one caught her attention. "Hey Kenshin, let's go look at this one!" she exclaimed before grabbing his sleeve to tug him over with her. The cart that caught her eye was full of shiny items that glistened under the fading light of the sun, making them seem like they were beckoning for her to come over and take a look.

Kaoru approached the cart and admired the work for a few moments while the merchant was busy haggling with a potential customer. Almost immediately a necklace in the center of the cart caught her eyes. There on a piece of blue silk lay a simple silver chain with a beautiful pendant. Said pendant was of a sakura tree. This charm had a silver trunk and branches, but its petals were absolutely stunning. They were made of crystal parts that were perfectly shaped and intricately placed. Some petals were of a clear crystal while others were in a light and a dark pink, and interspersed in the mix were silver pieces. The whole work together was extremely delicate and ornate with each stone expertly placed. It was a work of true beauty and Kaoru couldn't take her eyes from it.

After a few more moments of admiring the piece, she moved on while telling herself that she need not hold Kenshin up any longer or waste her money on something she may wear only once or twice. Besides, it would probably get in her way during practice and if it broke she would feel terrible.

Kenshin however did not miss where Kaoru was looking, and quickly decided to catch the merchant's eyes. With a quick exchange of whispered words and a few yen that Kaoru missed, the merchant agreed to hold the necklace until the end of the night. Kaoru had walked off a few moments before the exchange was completed, but Kenshin easily caught up to her. They continued their walk in silence yet again.

After a small amount of time had elapsed, the pair came up on an event map located in the center of the street. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to look, Kaoru made her way over to it. Kenshin was quick to follow and soon they were side by side looking at all the different things to do.

'I wonder what activities the both of us would enjoy? Or maybe there's a good place to buy a sugary treat?' Kenshin thought as he continued his search.

That's when Kaoru startled him out of his thoughts with a loud but excited "I got it!" Noticing that her outburst had disturbed her companion, she made a quick apology before saying in a softer tone, "I think I have the perfect thing to do! There's a kendo competition going on a short time from now, and it's just at the end of this corridor. If we hurry, we should make it in time." That said, Kaoru began power-walking down the street.

That was until she noticed she had left Kenshin behind. With this, she stalked back to where he was plodding along and grabbed his sleeve with a huff. "Come on Kenshin! If we keep walking at this rate, we'll never make it before the event!" To her rough treatment, Kenshin let out a startled "Oro!" before letting himself get dragged along.

Swordsman now in tow, Kaoru made much better time to the large ring set up to house the activity.

'I just hope Shisho doesn't show up tonight that I do.' Kenshin thought while practically being dragged.

Just as they approached the podium to register, the slim figured man behind it bellowed, "Last call for participants in tonight's kendo tournament! Sign up now or be content to sit back and watch!"

The announcement now over, Kaoru realized without even looking back that Kenshin had stopped walking as the sleeve in her hand had gone taught. She turned around to see what was going on and saw he was staring at something. She attempted to follow his line of sight but he gently nudged her back with his hand, in the direction of the podium.

She was just about to question him before he smiled and said "It's nothing you need to be worried about Kaoru-dono. You should register now that you should. If you don't, you will not be able to participate that you most certainly will not."

"You've been saying that all night Kenshin. What is with you tonight? Why can't you tell me?" Kaoru even gave those adorable puppy eyes in an attempt to get an answer out of him.

"I will tell you later that I will." He stated in a firm tone.

With that said, Kaoru made her way to the podium. On her way, she realized with a start that the figure she thought Kenshin had been staring at was familiar but she couldn't remember from where. Before she could figure this puzzle out though, she was asked her name, style of fighting, and weapon of choice by a show steward. This effectively cut her train of thought and she forgot the incident altogether for the time being. She refocused on other things including if she could get Kenshin to join in the competition.

'I wonder if I could convince him somehow to join in the fun. He refuses to spar with me at home, but if we get paired up here then he'll have to fight with me. How am I supposed to get any better if I don't fight someone more skilled than me anyway? Even thought Yahiko has made tremendous progress he still isn't much of a challenge because his skill level isn't close to mine. It probably won't be for awhile.'

'Well, I guess I had better scrap the Kenshin sparring idea because I know he'll say no, no matter what I do. He probably doesn't want to draw attention to himself or to his skills. Yahiko was impressed when he watched Kenshin fight and he had to turn my student down saying that he had no intention of passing his style of swordsmanship on to future generations. No doubt he'd have to do the same to hundreds more people looking to learn his style or become his apprentice. Oh well. But at least he will be watching me to see how much I have improved and that I am capable of defending myself against most opponents.'

The steward once again broke her thoughts with the location of the changing tents so Kaoru could get her clothes and weapon ready for the competition. Kenshin approached shortly after.

"Hi Kenshin!" she exclaimed, "I am going to change and get ready. Will you stay to watch?"

"Of course sessha will Kaoru-dono. I'll be sitting over there where-ever I can find a seat that I will." With that, he pointed in the general direction and Kaoru nodded before heading to the separate tent to go prepare for her upcoming battles.

She finished her task and came out of the tent just in time to see the pairings being posted on the entrance to the ring. She looked and noticed her first competitor was a man who was wielding a bokken as well. The time was whenever the first three matches were over; her fight was the fourth one that evening. After looking all this over, she began scanning the crowd for her red-haired swordsman friend. She found him on the edge of one of the benches near the back with that same familiar figure. Squinting a little while shading her eyes from the light of the sun, she noticed that the figure belonged to none other than Hiko Seijurou.

'Well, I've really gotta' show them what I am made of then!' She thought with a determined look on her face and in her eyes as she gripped her bokken tighter.

**

* * *

End Notes:** Sorry this was so short. I will write the fight scenes and show you what was going on with Kenshin and Hiko next time. The next chapter will conclude the festival, and from there I hope to get back to the main plot in the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and feel free to yell at me for not updating sooner! 

**Personal Review Replies:**

**Leah Durose: **Glad you liked chapter eight! Hope all your finals went well. I admit I hate tests too. I hope you liked the revisions to the chapter; I tried to put more Aoshi and Misao in along with more of what Aoshi was thinking. I was afraid to write him for a time because I wasn't too familiar with his character (and I still am not an expert). Will you let me know if you liked it and what you think still needs to be worked on more?

**Lady of Contradiction: **Thanks again for the idea with the necklace. Look for more on that next chapter and in the conclusion. That was a great suggestion! Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Invader Zim:** There should be KK fluff later in this story I promise if you were not happy with how I set up their time together. I'm a sucker for a little fluff too!

**Night-Owl123:** Again, sorry for the terribly long wait for this chapter. I hope you will continue to love this story!

**GoldAngel2: **I have to say I was extremely excited to see that you reviewed each of my chapters, and that you liked them! That really made my day as I definitely admire you as an author. I am really glad to know you think this story is amusing and that you like my idea to de-sessha Kenshin too. . As for Kenshin, I am not sure if he is going to turn the tables on the group or not. . .only time will tell! Yep, Sano's always been directionally challenged hasn't he? It makes me happy to know you like the way the festival was set up too. And here's a huge **thank-you** for all your compliments and wonderful reviews! I hope to hear from you again!

**enchantedsleeper: **Kenshin will ask in the next few chapters I promise. I bet Misao is enjoying the game and I am pleased to know you are too! I don't know how I am going to convince Aoshi to say the word, but I guarantee he will in due time. The concealer in chapter seven I know was a bit far fetched as I am not sure that they had it back then but I imagine it's more like a powder. Hope you got your fill of Kenshin and Kaoru in this chapter, though they will take the spotlight again in the next chapter too. And as for chapter eight, Aoshi should spar with Misao I agree. That's Sano for you too, right to the sake! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon!

'Til next time!

Ladysword04


End file.
